Finding Courage (Under construction)
by Lov3izLov3
Summary: Amelia-Rose lands in Middle-Earth and runs into the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Watch as she journeys with them and finds courage, love, friendship and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Hobbit. That honor goes to Tolkien.**

* * *

"MUM!" I screamed as I practically flew into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. As she jumped the lettuce in the salad bowl she had been holding flew into the air and landed on my brother who had been chasing me.

"Amelia-Rose why are you shouting!" she huffed as she started to chop up more lettuce. She squeaked when I grabbed her and held her as a human shield as my brother tried to approach me once more.

"Tell him to get rid of it!" I squealed as my brother smirked and held up his pet tarantula. My mum laughed lightly as she pried my fingers from her arms.

"Amelia you know your brother would never try to harm you," she soothed as she stepped away and back to the counter. My brother's smirk had vanished the moment my mother had looked at him and the seven year old brat had a look of pure innocence as he held the filthy creature close to his chest.

"Yeah Meme, I just wanted to show you a new trick Butler learnt," he said sweetly as he turned his palm so the spider was hanging upside down on his palm. My mum clapped happily before going back to chopping the vegetables for the salad.

I glared at my brother who merely smiled widely before turning around and practically bounced from the room, spider in hand.

This morning I had been woken by a tickling feeling on my face and you can imagine my terror when I woke up to find a giant spider crawling around my face. Aiden had burst into the room at the sound of my scream; a wide grin on his freckled face. When I had threatened to skin him alive he had begun to slowly approach me with 'Butler' crawling lazily in his hands.

Unfortunately for me that wasn't the only one of my brother's eight legged friends. He had Monica which was Butlers 'spider-friend'. He also had two jumping spiders and a trap door spider as well. My mum had allowed him to collect spiders as a way to keep him distracted with my dad constantly deployed.

We hadn't heard a word from my dad in months, he was officially MIA and my mum was trying to prepare for the worst. I was use to my dad being deployed being the eldest at almost eighteen. Aiden on the other-hand was always wondering what he had done wrong for dad to want to leave so often.

Mum and I had tried to tell him it wasn't like that; we tried to tell him dad did it to protect us. But all Aiden knew was that his dad was away more times than he was at home. He took the news the hardest when we had been told dad was MIA and had begun to act up.

"Amelia I need you to take Aiden to Chase's today; they have had a boy's night planned for months." I groaned inwardly at my mum's words. Of course I would be stuck having to walk him two blocks because he still didn't know common sense.

I wasn't even going to bother trying to win a fight I knew was hopeless. Instead I stomped out of the kitchen and back upstairs to my bedroom to change. The weather had been nice a lot lately and so I decided to throw on a simple pair of denim shorts and a black singlet.

The photo of me, my mum, my brother and my dad was well worn from being constantly folded and tucked into my pockets. As it slid easily into my jean pocket I looked myself over in the floor length mirror.

I had been cursed with my mother's height and had stopped growing at five foot. My brother was now taller than me and he never let me live it down. Long hours of training for the swim team left me with a toned and tanned figure. I was gifted with grace in the water; unfortunately I sucked at most sports on land.

My chocolate brown hair was cut in a cute pixie style haircut that shaped my face well. The haircut allowed me to better show off my dimples. My face was lightly freckled and my lips were full and pink.

It was my eyes I loved the most. A deep, emerald green just like my dads were. They were large and welcoming; it was my eyes that always drew attention which was thankful because then no one would stare at my acne scars.

There wasn't a lot of them, in fact most of them were on my hairline and so were easily concealable. But that didn't mean they didn't make me uncomfortable.

A loud banging had my head snapping to the door just as Aiden's voice rang from the other side, "hurry up I'm going to be late!" Gritting my teeth and counting to ten I opened my door and pushed past my brother as I headed back down stairs.

We had walked one block when my brother stopped, "do you think dad will ever come back?"

Later on I would regret saying it; later on I would give anything to take it back. But for now I was tired and annoyed and I let my anger speak for me; "no. Don't you get it Aiden dad is never coming back! He's probably dead! God when will you grow up and see that life isn't all happy endings!"

My breathing was harsh as I glared at my brother whose face had begun to turn a violent shade of red. He sent me a glare that would have chilled everyone to the bone but I merely snarled, "I HATE YOU!" he yelled before he rushed past me.

My words echoed in my head in that moment and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Turning around I rushed after Aiden; he was already half way down the street when I began to catch up with him.

He wasn't watching where he was going; his tears blinding him to everything around him. So it wasn't a surprise when a shocked yelp tore from my brother's throat as I pushed him away moments before the truck hit me.

Pain was all I could feel but even through the pain I could hear everything around me. I could hear my brother's screams as he tried to get me to open my eyes; I could hear the screeching of the tyres from the truck. The deep, frantic voice of what must have been the trucker.

Then silence. Everything was quiet. No yelling, no tyres, no birds, no wind. I was completely surrounded by the darkness of my mind; the pain ceased to a dull throb and I almost sighed in relief.

A feeling of floating came over me before I was suddenly plummeting at a rapid pace. The blackness shifted and I screamed as I fell past clouds and birds; I fell until I hit something hard. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not of The Hobbit. That honor belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

I groaned as I began to regain consciousness. Everything ached, like a dull pain you could never rid yourself of. My mind was only semi-aware of the conversations going on around me, "you say she just fell from the sky?"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Why does she look like that?"

"Seriously Bilbo it is just a bit of blood!"

I groaned louder as the light hurt my eyes upon opening them before I quickly shut them again; why was it so bright? It had been mostly cloudy when Aiden and I… "Aiden!" I shouted as I sat up quickly; instantly regretting it when a sharp pain made me feel like my head would split in two.

"Easy lass, you took quite a hit back there." The voice was deep and rough; the stern but caring undertone told me he was a doctor. As my eyes opened once more I found the bright light somewhat more bearable.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Rubbing my eyes I looked around me once more and had I not just remembered pushing my brother out of the way of a truck I would have laughed. Standing around me, in a near-perfect circle. Were Dwarves.

Thirteen Dwarves stared at me; each wearing a different expression ranging from curiosity to suspicion. The Dwarf who had spoken to me moments ago smiled gently at me as he held a trumpet to his ear. My head was spinning; I mean it wasn't every day you were surrounded by Dwarves.

"Um, hi?" I smiled nervously as I eyed off the many weapons that the Dwarves carried.

"Who are you?" asked an important looking Dwarf with long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The way he looked at me, like I was less important than him made me glare.

"Who wants to know?" I asked snidely; I mean seriously can you be anymore rude? The other Dwarves seemed to bristle slightly at my question and the snobby Dwarf spoke up once more.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield." He said it like his name would suddenly make everything clear to me; like I should suddenly know why I was meant to be lesser then him.

I raised an eyebrow at the smirking Dwarf, "should I know what that means?"

Several Dwarves looked at me as if I had asked if I could feed myself to a shark. They're mouths were open in what looked to be disbelief though I couldn't really tell with the beards. Two Dwarves were laughing and I found that I couldn't help but love their smiles.

Thorin glared at me before repeating his earlier question; groaning inwardly I looked up from my spot on the ground, "names Amelia-Rose. Call me Amy."

I sat on a nearby rock as Thorin spoke with the wizard Gandalf; the old man's eyes had widened dramatically when I had explained my situation and told him there were no wizards in my world. They were currently deciding what to do with me; well arguing more like it.

As I waited the two Dwarves who I had watched laugh earlier approached me with smiles I found way to confident for my liking. My head slightly leaned to the side as I studied the two young Dwarves.

The brown haired Dwarf was fairly attractive by anyone's standards. His long brown hair and short beard suiting him well. I had noticed that he always seemed to have a cocky smile on his face and knew he was a ladies man through and through.

The blonde one was the one to catch my attention. Although both Dwarves had the same gorgeous blue eyes as Thorin theirs seemed to be less hostile and more playful. The Dwarfs long blonde hair was braided in certain part and I found that it made him more attractive. His beard was also braided and it gave him a playful yet professional appearance.

He had many weapons I had noticed as I had seen him storing away several knives and I could only guess he had many more. It was hard to tell what he looked like beneath the traveling clothes but my imagination showed me strong arms and a toned stomach.

It took me a few moments to realize that the blonde haired Dwarf was speaking to me, "I'm sorry what?"

He smiled warmly and I could of sworn my heart stopped for a moment, "my name is Fili; this is my brother Kili. Thorin is our uncle."

"How unfortunate for you," I mumbled. My eyes widened when I saw the smirks that appeared on their faces and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, "I mean… he… you… fuck!"

They both laughed at my flustered appearance and I sent them both a playful glare. Kili sat beside me on the rock and Fili stood next to his brother and when I noticed them staring at my hair I raised an eyebrow. "We have never seen a maiden with such short hair," said Kili as he went to touch my hair only to have me slap his hand away.

"Well in my world it is pretty common; women don't need to have long hair there and I prefer it this way anyhow," I said as our eyes found their way back to Thorin and Gandalf who were still arguing. "What is your uncle's problem with me?"

"You came out of nowhere whilst we were captured by Trolls. Great distraction by the way, it's not every day a lady just falls from the sky," Fili smiled. "We are on an important journey and my uncle grows more paranoid each day."

"Yes well I think he should remove the stick from his ass," I paste on an overly sweet smile as Gandalf and Thorin finally stop arguing and begin to approach. Fili and Kili are snickering beside me and as I go to elbow Kili I instead elbow the rock. This makes the brother's snickering turn into full blown laughter as I rub my elbow with a pout on my face.

"You will not be coming with us; it is clear you know nothing of this world and I refuse to have us slowed down because you lack life experience," Thorin said with an air of finality which had me glaring at him again.

"I'll just follow you anyway and there's nothing you can do to stop me," I crossed my arms and stamped my foot. As childish as I knew I was being there was no way I was being left in some forest that I now knew had Trolls in it.

Thorin and I continued to glare at one another before Gandalf finally spoke up, "I think it would be wise for you to travel with us. After all it was no mere coincidence that we all met when we did, perhaps your purpose lies with the company."

Thorin glared at the wizard and then at me as I smirked triumphantly at him, "so be it. She will be your responsibility and should she stray we shall leave her behind."

Gandalf gave Thorin a nod and as the grumpy Dwarf walked away he gave me a gently smile, "welcome my dear, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I smiled as the sound of Fili and Kili cheering met my ears before Kili spoke up again, "we can teach you to fight so that you can help us defeat the dragon."

My smile dropped when his word registered in my mind and my eyes widened with fear as I squeaked, "what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is WAY overdue but I have decided to start back up with this story. Sorry for the absence everyone. Here is Chapter Three. R &R xx**

* * *

"Are you insane?! Who the hell willingly seeks out a dragon?!" I yell as I throw my hands in the air. When Kili and Fili give me an amused look I approach them with a glare. Poking them in the chest I glare up at them; I hadn't realised they were slightly taller than me, "what the hell is so funny huh?! This is serious!"

Fili grabbed my hand before I can poke him again and I growl at him as I try to get my hand back. "Amy you do not know the full extent of the mission; when we discuss it in detail you will understand why we must fight the dragon."

I could feel my breathing evening out but my glare didn't waver as I managed to free my hand from his grasp, "whatever. Just so I am making myself clean I am going no where near any dragons!" With that said I huffed and turned around; following the company as they went to explore a Troll cave.

When the smell hit my nose I gagged heavily, "oh my god! That smells worse than my brothers gym socks!" When everyone looked at me I shrugged, "well it does! I think I go wait over there," I say as I point to a nearby set of trees.

As I waited for the company I gingerly felt my forehead; wincing when I came into contact with a rather large lump, "perfect," I mutter to myself, "now I'm going to have a bruise on my face." I kicked a nearby rock and cursed when pain went up my foot. A light laugh had me looking up and I blushed when I saw Fili watching me with amused eyes, "what? You can't say you have never kicked a rock before."

Fili shook his head with a smile as he approached me and held out a sword. I raised an eyebrow at him, "why are you showing me your sword? I saw your weapons earlier."

Fili rolled his eyes and took one of my hands; wrapping it around the sword he let my hand go, "it's for you. I will teach you to use it when we have more time; for now it is just so I know you aren't entirely unprotected."

"I am not unprotected! I have this," I huffed as I pulled the small can of pepper spray out of my pocket and showed it to him. Fili looked at it with furrowed brows before looking back to me.

"This small object will do you no good in Middle-Earth."

"This small object packs more of a punch than you know," I replied as I placed the pepper spray back in my pocket. We stood there in silence after Fili made me strap the sword to my hip; I was surprised at how light it was and when I asked him about it I saw him twist his nose up a little in disgust.

"It's Elvish made; they are light weight but sharp."

"Elvish? You mean there are Elves in Middle-Earth?" I asked with wide eyes as I picked small creatures trying to run and hide from Trolls and other beast this world held.

"Unfortunately," Fili muttered and I looked at him with my head lolled to the side.

"You do not like Elves?"

"Elves and Dwarves have not gotten along in many years Amy. We were betrayed by them in our moment of need."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly, "I'm sorry," I said quietly although I had no clue what I was apologising for.

Fili placed his hand over mine and smiled down at me, "you need not apologise Amy. You were not the one to betray us."

Before I could say anything further everyone was exiting the cave. I waited patiently by Fili as they all gathered round and began to converse. Well they did converse; until a howl rang out through the trees. "Somethings coming!" yelled Thorin. I hid behind Fili and felt him take my hand; squeezing it softly to reassure me.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." As the others took out there blades I packed up until my back was pressed firmly against a tree. I jumped when a man riding a sled pulled by rabbits came out of the woods screaming.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

I watch as Gandalf puts his weapon away; my body relaxes slightly. Gandalf wouldn't put away his weapon in front of an enemy now would he? God I hope not. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" As Gandalf converses with the man I zone out my hands drifting to my pocket. I look down when I feel the photo as I pull it out and look at it.

Aiden's smile lit up the room as he hung from my dad's arm like a monkey. My mum and I sat beside them laughing at their antics. We were so happy then; before my dad went missing and everything changed. I could feel my eyes misting and shook my head; placing the photo back in my pocket.

I jumped when a howl suddenly rang out through the forest. Looking up I saw Bilbo looking around frantically, "was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" My body stiffens at the mention of yet another thing that might try to kill us.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied just before I felt a hot breath on my neck. Turning around I screamed as a giant dog looking thing pounced on me. A cry left my lips as I heard something tare and the back of my shirt suddenly felt damp. Suddenly it fell limp and I screamed as I tried to wriggle out from under it. A warm hand grabs me under my arms and lifts me from the ground; pulling me into a firm chest as I sob quietly.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," I turn my head to Thorin only to see another Warg dead on the ground. My eyes widen before my mouth starts moving on its own, "Orc pack?" I ask at the same time as Bilbo and in any other situation I would of smiled.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked frantically as he approached Thorin who was also wide eyed. I wanted to follow the conversation I really did but something nudged my leg and I looked down to see a small hedgehog. Bending down I smiled as he sniffed me slightly before nudging my leg again.

"Well hello there. Aren't you just the cutest thing," I cooed and the hedgehog seemed to understand me as he puffed out his little chest.

"Sebastian isn't usually so welcoming of strangers," came a voice from beside me that had me jumping. "I'm sorry dear girl I did not mean to frighten you. You must be very special for Sebastian to take such a liking to you."

I shook my head as I gave the hedgehog a little pat, "I'm nothing special Mister Radagast; I'm just ordinary Amelia."

"My dear girl; no one is ordinary. We all have the power to do something extraordinary; we merely need a push in the right direction."

I stared into his kind brown eyes before I smiled and gave him a gentle hug. He seemed surprised by this because when I leaned back his eyes were wider than usual and his mouth was open, "thank you Mister Radagast."

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Radagast stood up at the sound of Ori's voice and I saw determination in his eyes.

"I'll draw them off," he said as he looked at each one of the company before his eyes rested on Gandalf.

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you."

""These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," he began as a smirk made its way onto his face, "I'd like to see them try."

Before Radagast left I hugged him, "please be safe," I whispered into his ear before standing back and watching him go.

We ran across the rugged plains; hiding behind rocks for cover as we go. I can feel myself getting tired but I push through even as my body protests. When we hide behind another rock I see Thorin look towards Kili before he nods. Kili ready's an arrow before jumping out and shooting at something above the rock. I scream when the Warg falls to the ground; my hand covering my mouth when I see the ugliest creature I have ever seen in my life.

The cries from the Warg draw attention to us and soon we are running from the rest of the pack. It doesn't take long before we are surrounded by Wargs and what I can only guess are Orcs. "Kili shoot them!" yells Thorin as Kili starts to fire arrow after arrow. I turn my head as the creatures drop to the ground; not wanting to see them die no matter how foul they are.

"We're surrounded!" yells Fili as he takes a step towards me and motions for me to get my sword out. With shake fingers I remove the blade from the sheath and hold it in front of me as I will my legs to support my trembling body.

"Where is Gandalf?!" asks Kili and I look around to find that Gandalf is indeed no where to be seen.

"He has abandoned us!" yells Dwalin and I looked at him with wide terror filled eyes.

"He wouldn't!" I yell but before I can say anything else I scream as I catch a stray Orc running towards me. Closing my eyes I cry out when a hard body connects with my sword; opening my eyes I stare in terror at the dying Orc before he falls to the ground. "Oh my god," I whisper as I back away only to trip on a small rock.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yells from behind us and I turn from my spot on the ground to see him standing near a large boulder. I feel frozen; unable to move until I am being hoisted from the ground as Kili practically drags me to the others.

"Kili! Run!" shouts Thorin and my legs finally start to work as I run with Kili until we are both being pushed down a crack in the ground. I cry out when Kili lands on my back before he quickly scrambles off with an apology. His voice seems so far away and I shake my head to bring myself back to the present. Getting up off the ground I am quickly pinned to the wall by Thorin who sends me a fierce glare.

"Your cowardice almost got my nephew killed!" he growls and I look down at my feet at his words as tears fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"That's not good enough," he growled before he left and I had to quickly grab the wall to keep myself up. Kili and Fili tried to approach me but I shook my head. Even Bilbo and Balin seemed to want to check on me but one look had them staying put. I didn't need their pity; not when Thorin had a point.

I didn't follow the conversations that were going on around me but I did follow when the company made their way further into the cave. My hand subconsciously reached into my pocket to feel the familiar photo and I froze when I couldn't fell anything. Patting my pocket my eyes widened when the photo was no where to be seen. Even when I looked around the space where we were I could not find it.

"Where is it?! No, no, no, no, no, no!" I mumbled as my breathing started to increase and tears came to my eyes.

"Amy?" asked a small voice and I turned to see Bilbo approaching me; the company just up ahead looking back at us. Thorin and Dwalin seemed irritated by the delay but I couldn't seem to care.

"I can't find it!" I cried as Bilbo rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Find what?"

"My photo! It was in my pocket and now it's gone!" I cried out.

Thorin sent me glare before he huffed, "it is no concern of ours. We continue on; move out."

My face grew hot as I glared at him. Everyone gasped when one of my flats hit Thorin in the back of the head, "you asshole! That photo is important to me and you just brush it off like it is nothing!" Thorin looked surprised at my outburst before his face became angry. With one final glare he turned around and continued on.

Bilbo returned my shoes to me and I sent him a sad smile, "thank you Bilbo. I'm sorry for my outburst; my mum says I can be a bit hot headed sometimes. She says I get it from my father."

Bilbo merely smiled at me before we continued on. I never raised my head from the ground; trusting Bilbo to guide me through the passage way. "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name," Gandalf said.

"Rivendell," Bilbo gasped and I looked up only to see the most beautiful place I had ever laid eyes on. There were gorgeous gardens and waterfalls. And at the centre of it all was a beautiful house.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin spat a Gandalf drawing my attention to him as I frowned.

"With your winning personality it's no wonder everybody seems to be your enemy," I grumbled. The glare Thorin sent me let me know he had heard me but I didn't care. I still wasn't happy with him and had wished I had worse a heavy pair of shoes.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf sighed.

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Well this plan is pretty suicidal. Maybe listening to them wouldn't be so bad." I shut up when the rest of the Dwarves sent me a glare; merely shrugging my shoulders and opting to stand back and let them handle it themselves.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me. Amy my dear please walk with me; Lord Elrond might have answers to why you are here."

We walked into a stone courtyard. I gasped silently at the man who greeted us; he was beautiful. Pale skin and dark hair; the pointed ears told me he was an elf and that they certainly didn't look like I thought they would. Gandalf smiled at the man as they bowed in greeting before talking in a language I did not understand.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said in English and I looked between the two men. Not for the first time in my life I felt rather short but I remained quiet as the elf, Lindir I believed he was called looked from Gandalf to the company and then to me.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," he replied in a sweat melodic voice.

"Not here? Where is he?" Just as Gandalf asked the sound of horses reached our ears and I turned around to see a company approaching. Thorin shouted to the Dwarves and they all got into a circle their weapons drawn.

I rolled my eyes as I looked to Gandalf, "charming aren't they?"

He smiled down at me, "they are more pleasant than you have seen so far my dear. Give them time." As the horses surrounded the Dwarfs I stood back with Gandalf and watched as one of the Elves dismounted.

"Gandalf," he said with a smile as the two greeted. When they spoke in Elvish I zoned out once more this time though I felt the world spinning slightly. Shaking my head I tried to clear it only for the spinning to grow worse. Apparently I had been spaced out for longer than I thought because I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Gandalf you did not tell me your companion was injured," the man Elrond said as he looked at me seriously.

"I was not aware that she was; Amy why didn't you tell anyone," Gandalf asked as he kneeled beside me.

I turned my head towards him but everything was going blurry, "I didn't know. Must of happened when the Warg jumped on me," I managed to get out before I felt myself falling as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter I know but I will be posting Chapter Five later today as well. Please tell me what you think; I love to hear from my readers and look forward to reading your reviews xx**

* * *

 _"What do you mean she may not wake up again?!"_

 _My mothers frantic voice drifted into my ear and although I desperately wanted to see her I couldn't get my eyes to open. In fact I was having a hard time getting any part of my body to move; it was like my body was disconnected from my brain._

 _"I'm sorry but the damage done by the truck was extensive and in order for the brain and body to save itself your daughter went into a coma. I believe it will be wisest to start planning for a future without her."_

 _"That's my daughter you are talking about! I will not just abandon her! She is a fighter and she will wake up do you understand me! Now get out! OUT!"_

 _I was fighting harder now; trying to get my body to move. To show my mum I was fine; what did they mean I was in a coma? I could of sworn I was just somewhere else; somewhere magical almost._

 _"Wake up Amy," my brother whispered as I felt him grab my hand and squeeze. God how I wanted to squeeze back, "you gotta wake up. I'm sorry I said I hate you; I didn't mean it. Please just wake up."_

 _God he was breaking my heart. I felt water falling onto my hand and wanted to cry out when I heard Aiden sobbing. He wasn't meant to be sorry. I was the one that needed to be sorry; the things I said to him. But I couldn't tell him anything and as I felt my mind drifting away I screamed from my brother._

* * *

I gasped awake in an unfamiliar white room. Wiping the sweat off my forehead I look at it with furrowed eyebrows as I tried desperately to remember my dream but it was like a fog settled over my brain whenever I thought about it.

Deciding not to dwell on it too much I looked around the room. Spotting a dress hanging over a nearby chair I chance a look down at myself and blush when I see that I am not wearing a tee-shirt. Jumping from the bed; with a little protest from my back and my head I walk over to the emerald green dress.

When I pass the mirror I look at the bandage curiously. Turning around I see that no blood has seeped through and wounded how the wound had healed enough for it to do that. Shaking my head I quickly remove my shorts and throw on the dress; making sure to keep my back to the door in case people around here enter without knocking.

Looking back in the mirror I want to laugh at how ridiculous I look; I hate dresses and this one just makes me look like a typical princess. Or at least it would if my hair wasn't so shot. It was floor length and had flowing sleeves which annoyed me greatly as I tried to roll them up my arms with a huff.

When I had no success I gave up and instead decided to go find anyone who could lead me to someone from my company; hopefully someone who liked me from my company. Slipping on my flats I started to make my way down the empty halls.

Looking out one of the many windows I could see the night sky; the stars were shining brighter than they ever did in my world and it made me envious of those who lived in Middle-Earth. When I couldn't find a soul in sight I figured everyone had gone to bed and took it upon myself to try and find the kitchen as my stomach rumbled.

It took me almost an hour to find the kitchen and when I did I was severely disappointed to find that there was no meat at all. Who the hell lives without meat?! Finding some fruit I put together a fruit salad and made my way to a courtyard I had seen earlier.

I sat down on a bench under a large tree and quietly ate my fruit; sighing in contentment when it filled my stomach.

"It is nice to see you well Lady Amelia," came a voice from behind me that had me squealing as I jumped from the chair. In a rather ridiculous move I grabbed a piece of watermelon, spun around and threw it full force at whomever was behind me. My eyes widened when it hit Lord Elrond in the chest before falling uselessly to the ground.

"I'm so sorry; you scared me and I panicked. Who the hell sneaks up on someone at night?" I huffed as I sat back down on the bench with a pout as I tried to even out my breathing.

"I apologise for scaring you Lady Amelia although I did announce myself upon entering the courtyard," Lord Elrond smiled amusedly as he sat beside me.

"Huh; well I certainly didn't hear it," I mumbled before looking up at him. "Thank you for healing me; I assume it was you but if it was someone else I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to thank them. Gandalf tells me you might know how I got here."

"You are welcome. I do not know how you got here but I believe there is a chance for you to return to your home. It seems to me you are trapped in two different worlds; your own and that of Middle-Earth."

"So you are telling me I could go home at any time," I ask and though I try I can't help the excited tone in my voice.

Lord Elrond frowned slightly before shaking his head and I felt my shoulders sag, "I do not believe you have a choice in whether you come or go. What happens in your world will determine whether you return home."

Lord Elrond had sat with me as I processed what he had told me before he had bid me a goodnight and left. I was still sitting in the same spot on the bench and when a heavy sigh left my lips I looked up to the sky. "What plans do you have for me? Why this world and not another huh?! Better yet why not just let me go home!" I yelled to the sky until my voice was hoarse and my eyes felt heavy. Laying down on the bench a thought crossed my mind before I fell to sleep. _How long was I unconscious for anyway?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.**

* * *

Turns out I had been unconscious for two whole days! When I had awoken I had immediately sought out Gandalf and instead had run into Bilbo. He had informed me of my state of unconsciousness after he had checked me over to make sure I was truly all right. When we parted ways he had pointed me in the last direction he had seen the Dwarves heading and I eagerly followed his instructions.

If I could leave at any time I wanted to at least get to know the Dwarves. Well not Thorin but the others seemed nice. Even Dwalin seemed like an interesting character and I was hoping that my nerves wouldn't get the better of me when I spoke to him.

I whistled a tune my dad would whistle whenever he would work on cars in the garage. As I came to a large fountain I gasped. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I turned around; closing my eyes for good measure. They were naked! I felt my face heat up and it didn't get better when I heard two sets of footsteps approaching me.

"You act as if you have never seen a man unclothed Amy," came the amused voice of Kili and I could tell he was smirking without even looking at him. Oh how I wished I could wipe it off his face right about now.

"Of course I have seen a man naked Kili but that does not mean I wish to see the company I am travelling with in such a state!" I huffed as I crossed my arms; making sure to keep my eyes shut firmly.

"Really? Because I a certain your eyes lingered on Fili before you turned around," Kili said in a smug voice and I heard him grunt lightly. I assumed that he had been elbowed and thanked the heavens that someone could do it when I could not.

"I... uh... I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," I stuttered as my face got even hotter. "I-I have to find Gandalf," I muttered as I blindly left the courtyard; opening my eyes when I believed the coast to be clear and leaned against the nearest pillar.

My eyes had definitely lingered longer on Fili and my body had certainly reacted to what I had seen. Well defined chest and stomach and strong arms. A light dusting of blonde hair covered his chest and also created the small line leading too... God what am I doing?! Not only am I not from this world but from what the other Dwarves have told me Fili is a prince! It would never work out.

"Kili why did you embarrass her?!" I froze as I heard Fili hiss at his brother.

"Come on Fili you can't tell me that you weren't happy that her eyes lingered on you," Kili teased his brother and I furrowed my eyebrows as I listened more closely.

"That is beside the point," Fili sighed, "I want to get to know her Kili and if you keep embarrassing her she may stop talking to the both of us!"

"Why are you so defensive; you weren't like this with any of the other women we have..." Kili paused for a moment before I heard him gasp quietly, "Fili; is Amy your..."

"My One?" Fili finished for his brother, "I believe so; something feels different about her; it's like I'm drawn to her Kili."

Not wanting to intrude any longer I snuck away; walking slowly down the hall until I bumped into someone and found myself falling to the cold ground. "Watch where you're going," came the gruff voice of Thorin I looked up at him with my fiercest glare.

"Go jump of a cliff!" I hissed as I jumped too my feet, "what the hell is your problem with me huh?! Your like King of the Assholes whenever I'm around; I tried to be civil because the others tell me you are a great man but I truly cannot see it! Do you want to know what you are?! You're a bully!"

"And you are a coward; you have no skill's in battle, you're like a child. A child who is going to get my men killed and I won't have it! I told Gandalf that we should have left you in that forest and I believe it now more than ever!" Thorin shouted and I felt my bravery dwindle slightly as he looked down on me.

"I'm only trying to help!" I yell; trying to defend myself.

Thorin chuckles darkly before he takes a step forward. As he approached I step back until my back collide's with the nearby wall, "if you wish to help _Amy_ than you will stay away from my company and especially my nephews. Fili is young; he does not know what his heart truly desires and as a prince he will not love anyone less than worthy of the title he holds."

I wanted to question Thorin about his last sentence; what did he mean by what Fili truly desires? Did this have something to do with whatever a One was? But instead I felt my arm moving on it's own accord as I slapped Thorin on the cheek with more force than I believed I had. "Fuck you," I gasp out as the tears start to fall before I rush off; not knowing where my feet were taking me but hoping that it would be far from here.

* * *

I had run to a pavilion; this one at the top of some stairs and was surrounded by stone pillars. In the middle of the pavilion was a table and some chairs; past the table was a ledge showing the night sky. Looking around I walked to the ledge and sat down right at the edge; a scared as I was at many thing heights had never been one of them.

Lifting my knees to my chest I rest my head on them and cry. I cry because I miss home, because I don't know when or if I will ever get back. I cry because I am confused about my feelings for Fili and I cry because of the harsh words Thorin had spoke to me. For what seemed like hours I just sat there and cried.

Suddenly I hear footsteps and I quickly jump up and look around for anywhere to hide; I didn't need someone finding me like this. Jumping behind the pillar closet to the edge I just manage to hold myself up as some of the rocks come loose and fall to the bottom of the cliff.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." I listen as Gandalf speaks and wait for the other person to reply so I know who he is with; praying that it isn't a Dwarf.

"It is not me you must answer to," comes the voice of Lord Elrond and I hear both men become quiet. My curiosity is practically begging me to peak but I hold off. I gasp when I see the white silhouette of a dress turning on the ledge I had been standing only moments earlier. But that couldn't be right could it? No one was up here a few moments ago.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf says in what I can only says sounds like awe and admiration.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time," came a voice I could listen to for the rest of my life. Whoever she was her voice was calm and sweet. Although she spoke with fondness I could detect the power beneath her voice; this woman was certainly not one to be messed with. Gandalf says something in what I can only presume is Elvish before speaking once again in English.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

"He didn't. I did,"came a voice that sent a shiver down my spine; and not in a good way. Subconsciously I drew further into pillar; trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Saruman," Gandalf replies and I can hear a great level of respect; but there is also something else, something I can't pinpoint.

"You've been busy of late, my friend."

* * *

My feet were starting to get sore from standing on the edge of a cliff-face. Lady Galadriel had moved from the ledge but I had not relaxed my body in case another person approached.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed? And what of the woman who travels with you? She is not from this world; how do you know that she can be trusted?"

I glared at the ledge because I certainly couldn't glare at this Saruman fellow. Who the hell did he think he was?! Questioning my loyalty! It's not like I asked to fall into such a place! I bit my tongue to keep from speaking as Gandalf spoke.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right. As for Amelia I would trust her with my life; there is more to her than we have yet to see," I wanted to hug the wizard for his faith in me even if I felt it was poorly given. I zoned out of their conversation after that; my mind trying to sort out it's own thoughts.

When I couldn't seem to get Fili out of my head; or the conversation I had with his egotistical uncle I wanted to groan. Settling for running my fingers through my short hair I gasp when more rocks fall from under my feet and I feel myself slipping off the edge only to have my hand grabbed by another, much more pale one.

Looking up I blush as I meet the blue eyes of who can honestly be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her long wavy white hair almost glowed in the moon light and I could see a small crown resting on her forehead. _"Careful child; your purpose has yet to be fulfilled,"_ came her voice and my eyes widened when I realised it was sounding in my head.

Lady Galadriel pulled me from the edge and guided me into the pavilion where three pairs of eyes set themselves upon me; two more welcoming that the third. I blushed lightly as I gave Gandalf a small smile when he looked to me. "It would seem we have a guest," Lady Galadriel said and I could detect the amusement in her voice.

"A spy would be more accurate my lady," replied the man who I presumed was Saruman. I turned a glare to him and felt Lady Galadriel squeeze my hand.

 _"Do not let_ _Saruman's words cause you to lash out; there is a more important matter at hand child."_

Just as her words rung in my head Lindir walked in looking slightly out of breath, "My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they're gone." My eyes widen at the news and I feel slightly betrayed that they would leave without me.

Lord Elrond and Saruman left the pavilion together and left Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and myself behind. I hadn't looked up from my feet since hearing of the company's departure. Thorin must of been very serious about me staying away from the company; I certainly couldn't go after them; I have no clue where the hell they even went!

* * *

 _ **Third Person...**_

 _ **Earlier...**_

As the Dwarves hiked along the path leading out of Rivendell Thorin spoke, ""Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

Bilbo, Fili and Kili stop and turn to look at the village. Bilbo had a look of longing on his face and although Fili wore a similar look it was for entirely different reasons. They had left without Amy and Fili couldn't understand why; none of the Dwarves could.

"Master Baggins, I suggest that you keep up. Fili, Kili, you too."

The three men turn to look at Thorin. "Uncle do you think it really necessary to leave Amy behind? She will feel betrayed when she discovers we have left without her."

Thorin sighed and approached his eldest Nephew; the man who would one day claim the thrown. "She informed me the other night she did not wish to continue with this quest. She told me her main focus was getting back to her world and she believed the answers to be in Rivendell." Thorin ignored the look of pure pain that came over Fili's features as he turned around and followed after his company.

Fili and Kili were left behind. As Fili looked back to Rivendell he felt his heart breaking at the thought that Amy would probably be back in her world soon; but he knew that if it made her happy than he would live with her choice, he just wished he had a chance to tell her what she meant to him.

Fili turned when his brother's hand rested on his shoulder before both brothers followed their uncle. Unlike Fili, Kili was angry with Amy's decision. Although he could understand that she wished to return home he did not like the pain he saw in his brothers eyes and the only person he could blame was his brothers One.

* * *

 _ **Amy POV...**_

I was pacing the length of the room Lord Elrond had given me to change in. Instead of the green silk dress I know wore black leather pants that were extremely form fitting. I had also been given a shirt that reminded me of Fili's eyes which I had now claimed to be 'Durin Blue'. A black under-bust corset had me scrunching up at the amount of cleavage that it showed with the off-the-shoulders shirt. As I slipped on the black boots and I laughed thinking that I looked almost like a pirate. I just needed a hat and some large hoop earrings.

Looking down at the bed I ran my fingers over the blade that Fili had given me back at the troll cave. As mad as I was for them abandoning me I hadn't wanted a different sword when Lord Elrond had offered. I had noticed the small smile Lady Galadriel had worn on her flawless face when I had told Lord Elrond that the sword seemed important; like I was always meant to have it.

Placing the sword's sheath on my belt I placed a knife in the small sheath attached to my thigh. I had complained when Lady Galadriel had given it to me; it had looked rather important and I tried to explain to her than I would never use it as I had no knowledge how too. She had merely sent me that 'all-knowing' smile as she closed my hands over the sheath containing the blade.

I looked away from the mirror and to the door when a knock sounded out through my room moments before Gandalf walked in. "Are you ready my dear?" he asked me gently. We were going after the Dwarves. Gandalf had been the one to talk me into going; he said I was still needed, even if I couldn't see it yet.

"I'm ready," I smiled, "how do I look?" I asked as I gave him a small turn.

His eyes sparkled slightly as he gave me a smile, "like a true adventurer my dear girl. Quickly now, we mustn't linger here any longer; I fear the company will need us soon."

I wanted to correct him; they wouldn't need me but they would indeed need him. Before I could open my mouth though he stepped out of the room. With a heavy sigh I followed him; closing the door gently behind me and heading to the courtyard we had first met Lord Elrond.

When I got there I was not expecting to see a horse and squealed as I approached him. "Hello," I cooed, "aren't you gorgeous!" The horse nudged my face and I giggled as I patted his nose, "good boy."

 _"Amelia-Rose; may I speak to you for a moment."_

It wasn't a question and I made my way to Lady Galadriel who looked down to me with kind eyes. "Your purpose in Middle-Earth is unclear even to me. But I do know that you are braver than you think; you just need to find a reason to fight. _I believe you have found that reason in the young Dwarf prince. Do not let Thorin Oakenshield's words prevent you from listening to your heart; you are more worthy of the young prince's love than even you know child."_ Lady Galadriel said the last part in my head and I was thankful as I knew how well Gandalf and Lord Elrond's hearing was. I gave her a slight bow before Gandalf helped me onto the horse.

With one last look I watched as we rode away from Rivendell.


	6. Chapter 6

**So last night I promised you guys a second chapter and I never got around to it. As an apology I will be posting this Chapter tonight as well as the chapter from before. Thanks for reading my story and I do not own the Hobbit.**

* * *

Gandalf and I had ended up tracking the Dwarves to a Goblin kingdom inside a mountain. We had arrived just as the King of the Goblins ordered the Dwarves to be killed. "Shield your eyes Amelia," Gandalf whispered and I closed my eyes. Even with them closed the light seeped in slightly and I could only imagine how bright it was to everyone else. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" I open my eyes at Gandalf's orders and step out from behind the giant throne to see the Dwarves jump up from the ground and start fighting.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Goblin King's voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and I flinch away from his voice. My eyes search around and widen when I see the King turn his giant mace on Nori.

"Nori!" shouts one of the Dwarfs and I feel my legs move on their own accord as I run forward and tackle him out of the way just as Thorin goes to block the blow. Thorin manages to get the Goblin King off balance and I watch from my spot on the floor beside Nori as he falls from the platform. Jumping up I hoist Nori up just as Gandalf's voice rings out once more.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

I don't need to be told twice as I rush ahead of the Dwarves so I am running beside the wizard. We run through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town and I am thankful that I am not afraid of heights. I look back to see hundreds of Goblins chasing us, "Gandalf they are gaining on us!" I shout from my spot just behind him. We had started running at the back of the group and I watched as Dwalin and several other Dwarves use a large stick to push Goblins out of our path.

"I know my dear!" Gandalf yells back as we take yet another turn. I watch as the Dwarves manipulate their surroundings to fight off the Goblins in their own home and I find myself fascinated. Although I was still mad at them it did not mean I couldn't appreciate their resourcefulness.

When we came to a swinging path most of the Dwarves crossed quickly. However Gandalf, myself and a few other Dwarves were still caught on and when the path swung backwards several Goblins jumped on. As one came near my leg I kicked out and watched with some satisfaction as it hit the Goblin behind it and both fell from the path. We jumped safely to the other side and the last of the Dwarves cut the ropes so that none of the Goblins could take that path.

Gandalf strikes at a rock above us and the company uses it as a way to squash any Goblin in our path. Soon we approach a bridge; as we try to cross it the Goblin King makes himself known once more and blocks our path. "You thought you could escape me?" he yells as he swings his mace a Gandalf and almost cause him to fall if not for the Dwarves. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

As Gandalf raises his sword I close my eyes. The Goblin Kings voice rings out in my ears, "that'll do it." Before I can open my eyes we are suddenly plummeting. My wide eyes stare down at the rapidly approaching ground and I am so scared that I can't even scream. As the bridge slows down and hits the ground I find myself being flung off and land on the ground with an 'oomph'.

Dusting myself off I look up as Bofur says, "well, that could have been worse." As if Karma was trying to mock him the Goblin King fell on top of the bridge and by extension the Dwarves.

I smirked as I heard Dwalin complaining before Gandalf sent me a stern look, "Amelia help me get our company free."

"Do I have too," I whined. His stern look increased and I pouted as I walked over to where Fili and Kili were trying to get out of the tight space. I laughed at Kili's foot kicking about before grabbing it and placing my foot against the bridge for leverage as I pulled. I grunted when Kili fell on top of me and quickly hit his foot away from my face, "would you get off!" I exclaimed as I pushed at his legs.

Kili didn't even look at me as he jumped up and went to help his brother and I huffed. How inconsiderate can one person be?! Walking over to another Dwarf I hold out my hand to Balin who smiles gently at me as he grabs my hand and I pull him from the wreckage. "Good to see you again my dear," he said as he gave me a small pat on the shoulder. I gave him a bright smile before walking back over to Gandalf.

"Now what?" I ask Gandalf just as Kili shouts his name. Looking up we see thousands of Goblins and my eyes widen as I start to back away.

"There's too many! We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

"No need to tell me twice," I mumble before running after Gandalf and out of the dark mountain.

When we get out I rest against a tree as I try to catch my breath. Two pairs of feet enter my vision and I look up to see a shocked Fili and an angry Kili. I raise my eyebrow as I see Fili's eyes look me up and down and try desperately to hide the blush I can feel working it's way onto my face. "I thought you were staying in Rivendell; finding a way to get home," Fili mumbled and my eyebrows furrowed at his words. I could feel Kili glaring at me.

"What are you... you know what it's not even important. I am so sick of Dwarves right now," I shake my head as I walk away from the two and over to Balin just as I here Gandalf Yell.

"WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?"

I look around and my heart freezes when Bilbo is nowhere to be found. I couldn't lose him; he was my friend. "Curse the the halfling! Now he's lost?!" shouts Dwalin and I send him a glare.

"I thought he was with Dori!" accused Gloin and I roll my eyes at how typical they sound.

"Don't blame me!" Dori exclaims.

"No one is blaming you Dori," I tell him softly.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf urged at Nori's words.

Thorin stepped up and I could already tell I wasn't going to like what he was about to say, "I'll tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Walking past Dwarf after Dwarf I get close to Thorin. So close we are almost chest to chest and I send him my fiercest glare as I poke him in the chest, "now you listen here Oakenshield. I don't care what you think of me but you will not disrespect Bilbo. He is a kind and loyal Hobbit! So what if he had thought of home since this journey; not a day goes by when I do not think of my home. But you give him so little credit and I won't tolerate it! Bilbo is not long gone do you understand me!"

Before Thorin can reply Bilbo steps out from behind a tree, "no, he isn't." I smile brightly at him as I rush over to give him a hug. He smiles softly at me and his eyes widen slightly when they take in my appearance.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said happily as he clapped Bilbo on the shoulder.

"Bilbo...we'd given you up!" Kili shouted surprised.

"Speak for yourself," I mutter as I stand next to my friend.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked and I chanced a look at him to see his eyes already on me. Looking away quickly I glance from my shoes back to Bilbo.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf says with a little too much cheer and I raise and eyebrow at him.

"Indeed it shouldn't matter," I say as Gandalf gives me a look.

"It matters! I want to know - why did you come back?" Thorin says gruffly.

I was about to defend Bilbo again when he grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. I heard an angry huff and turn to see Fili looking away and Kili glaring at me. Honestly what is their problem?

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

"I never doubted you for a moment Bilbo," I say strongly and he sends me a thankful smile. The moment is ruined when a familiar and most unwelcome howl fills the air. Looking up I see Wargs and Orcs approaching fast.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin mutters.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finishes before he turns around, "run! RUN!" We run to some trees where we quickly begin climbing. I shake my head when a few of the Dwarves offer me a leg up as I start to quickly scale the tree. I had climbed trees a lot when I was younger and these trees were definitely easy to climb. As I sit on a branch in the first tree I watch as the Wargs try to jump up; snapping their jaws when they get close enough to one of the Dwarves.

"Azog?!" my head snaps up from the ground at the sound of fear I hear in Thorin's voice. I may not like the man but I have never heard him sound scared and it terrified me. Looking up I see a pale white Orc with one arm missing; in it's place is a weapon and I cringe when I see the dried blood on it. The pale Orc says something I cannot understand but Thorin must and I am shocked at the amount of pain I see in his blue eyes. "It cannot be," he whispers but I still here it.

The pale Orc speaks again and soon enough the Wargs are back to attacking the trees; this time with more force as they follow their leaders command. The weight of the Wargs cause the trees to topple and we must jump from tree to tree in order to stay out of reach. When we reach the final tree at the edge of the cliff it becomes surrounded once more.

"Any brilliant idea's would be great right about now Gandalf," I mutter to the wizard behind me who looks to me and then to a pine cone. With his staff he lights the pine cone on fire and tosses it at the Warg who retreats in fear. Gandalf continues to light pine cones; throwing some down to the Dwarves who light their own as well. As he hands me one I lob it at the closest Warg and watch as it hits it in the face before falling to the ground. The Warg whimpers before it retreats.

The Dwarves cheer and I smile as the Wargs retreat and the pale Orc shouts out in anger. The cheers die down and my smile vanishes as the tree begins to tip. I try to hold on tightly but as the tree comes to a rest over the edge of the cliff I feel my hand slip. Screaming loudly I barely manage to grab the closest branch and I hold on for dear life as I dangle off the edge.

"Amy!" came several shouts but I paid no attention to any as I tried to keep my hands wrapped around the branches.

Two more yells pierce my ears and suddenly Ori and Dori are hanging over the side of the tree too; their only leverage being Gandalf's staff. Not being able to help myself and needing a way to lighten up the situation I smirk slightly at the two, "so," I start as I reposition my slipping hands, "how's it hanging?"

Both men just look at me with wide eyes and open mouths and I do my best shrug as I once again look down and see how far a drop it is to the bottom. "Thorin! Nooo!" I hear one of the Dwarves shout and I desperately want to see what's going on. But I feel my hands slipping more and more. My eyes connect with Gandalf's who whispers my name before I am suddenly falling.

I don't even bother with screaming; what would the use be when I was going to die whether I did it or not. Closing my eyes I whispered, "mum..dad...Aiden.. I love you." When I open my eyes the ground is rapidly approaching before my vision is surrounded by brown and I land with a small oomph on a rather soft surface.

Looking up I am happily surprised to see that I am on the back of a giant Eagle, "you are friend of Gandalf the Grey are you not?" came a deep voice and I look to the Eagle with wide eyes.

"I-I am," I stutter as the Eagle starts to fly me away from the cliff, "wait my friends are back there!" I shout at the Eagle.

"My companions will make sure your friends are safe; my job is to get you safely to the Carrock."

I sit silently on his back until we approach a large rock structure shaped like a bear. As the Eagle lands I gingerly get off his back and turn to him, "thank you."

"You are most welcome young one. Your mate will be here soon," he said as he looked to the sky.

"My mate?" I asked.

"The blonde hair dwarf whom yelled your name as you fell."

"You mean Fili? No, no. You have it all wrong; Fili isn't my mate."

The Eagle looks at me with a knowing smile, "yet," he says cheekily and I cross my arms and glare at him playfully.

"Ever; besides his Uncle would never allow it," I mumble as I recall Thorin's words from Rivendell.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world; and when two halves of the same whole find each other than no one can keep them apart," he replied with a conviction that had me looking at him with respect.

"You have a mate then?"

"That I do; and I would fly to the ends of the Earth for her." I almost sighed at how romantic that sounded before shaking my head as more Eagles approached. When I saw Thorin limp in one of the Eagles talons I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the gasp. We may not be friends but I would never wish harm on him.

As the Dwarves got off the Eagles Gandalf rushed to Thorin, "Thorin! Thorin." He places his hand over Thorin's face and mumbles something before Thorin's eyes open.

"The halfling?" he whispered and I looked to Bilbo.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

The Dwarves try to help Thorin up but once he is on his feet he pushes them away, "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

"For the love of God some things never change," I mutter to the Eagle I am standing beside.

Thorin advances on Bilbo and when he is close enough he does something that surprises me and the rest of the Dwarves. He hugs Bilbo. "I've never been so wrong in all my life! I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit Bilbo; for a hero you have always been," I say and finally gain the attention of the company who turn to me with wide eyes. Waving at them with a smile I say, "hi guys."

Fili was the first to move and before I could even blink I was wrapped in his arms as he embraced me. "I thought you were gone," he whispered into my hair, "don't ever scare me like that again."

Looking up to him I smile softly before I see Thorin approaching and I push away from Fili. Taking a few steps from him for good measure I watch as Thorin steps up to me and holds out his hand. "I owe you at thank you for saving Nori back in Goblin Town," he says gruffly with the slightest hint of respect in his eyes.

Grabbing his hand I shake it and look him dead in the eyes as I say, "any of you would of done the same for me."

He was going to say something; I could see it in his eyes as he dropped my hand but before he could Bilbo spoke, "is that, what I think it is?" As the Dwarves looked at their home I went to the other end of the Carrock and sat at the edge by the stairs.

When someone sat beside me I looked up to see Kili, "if you are going to glare at me I would rather you do it from a distance."

"I want to know why you wanted to stay in Rivendell instead of come with us."

"What are you talking about?! You guys left me in Rivendell; I felt betrayed! I would of followed this company anywhere; even to some fire breathing dragon," I exclaimed quietly.

"But Uncle Thorin said..." Kili began but I interrupted him.

"Oh and I suppose 'Uncle Thorin' has never lied to you before? Look what is this really about?" I huffed as I looked away from Kili and starred off at the forest.

"Fili likes you Amy; a lot and I don't want to see my brother get hurt."

"Does this have something to do with whatever a One is?" I asked as I turned back to him. His eyes widened slightly before he smirked.

"You were listening to us."

"I-I was not!" I defended; Kili gave me a look and I sighed, "fine maybe a little."

"To Dwarves when we find our One they are the only person we will ever love. Our Soul-mate essentially. You get a feeling when you find your One and you just kind of know; Fili felt that when he saw you after you fell out of the sky, he just never wanted to say anything." I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought that Fili might love me. Kili's eyes turned serious as he looked me dead in my own, "do you like my brother Amy?"

"More than I'm sure I should," I replied instantly and my eyes widened at the realization that I did indeed care for Fili extremely. Kili smiled brightly as he patted my back.

"Well than you definitely have my blessing," he laughed.

"As sweet as that is I can't be with Fili. Thorin would never allow it," I mumbled as I lowered my head.

"I think that's my decision; not my uncles," came a voice that always seemed to make my heart skip a beat. Turning around I saw Fili looking at me softly, "we need to talk," he said just as Thorin ordered for us to move out. As I went to walk past him Fili grabbed my hand gently, "when we get the chance we will talk Amy."

I gave him a small smile and a nod before I was following the company down a steep stair way.


	7. Chapter 7

We had made camp for the night upon reaching the bottom of the Carrock. I had placed myself away from the other Dwarves and had wondered off to find somewhere to bathe. I had found a small body of water further down from the stream where the other Dwarves were tidying up. Slowly I removed my clothes and my weapons hissing as the cloth irritated some of the small cuts I had received that day.

I sighed happily when I entered the water; though it was rather cold I was happy to wash the dirt from the day away. Holding my breath I submerged myself under the water and let it wash the grime from my hair. When I emerged from the water I heard a gasp from behind me and looked over my shoulder to see a flustered looking Fili. I tried and failed to hide the smile that appeared on my face at how awkward Fili looked.

"Can I help you Fili?" I asked more confidently than I actually felt. I was nervous to be left alone with the young prince and being unclothed wasn't helping matters either.

"I'm sorry Amy I thought this spot was unoccupied," Fili said and I raised an eyebrow at his turned back before my eyes looked to my clothes.

"And the clothes laying by the rock didn't tip you off?" At the sight of Fili stiffening I knew that he had realised I had caught him out. Sighing to myself I turned around, "just give me a minute whilst I get dressed okay?" When Fili nodded I exited the water and approached my clothes.

I had already thrown on my pants and boots before cursing as I saw my top resting just beside Fili's foot. "Fili?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he replied and I coughed awkwardly.

"Could you pass me my shirt please?" I asked as my face heated up. My back was to him and I shivered when I felt his fingers gently running down the length of my back where a pink scar now resided. The Elves had done a marvellous job of healing me but the scar was unavoidable. I closed my eyes as Fili's fingers continued to trace my scar; sending pleasant feelings throughout my body. I stepped away when my body began to react to much to his touch and smiled when his hand came into sight holding my shirt.

Once fully dressed I turned to face Fili who was blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck whilst he looked at me with so many emotions that I couldn't sort through them all. "We need to talk," he said gruffly and I sighed. Although I knew this was coming it did not mean the conversation was going to be any easier.

"Fili I know what you want but it can never happen; Thorin..."

"Will have to accept my choices. Amy I chose you; my heart choses you. I will never find happiness with another; you're it for me," Fili said as he stepped forward causing me to step back as tears filled my eyes.

"How can you possibly feel like that Fili? I'm not even from this world; I have no clue how long I have left here. Is it really worth starting a relationship when I could disappear at any time?" I could feel my heart breaking as the words left my mouth; until this point I had been happy at the idea of being able to return home but I knew if I ever went back my heart would be left in Middle-Earth with a certain prince that was quickly becoming very important to me.

I gasped when Fili's warm hands cupped my face as he raised my head so that we were looking into each other's eyes, "you will always be worth it Amy. I love you." As the words left his mouth I searched his eyes for some kind of lie; to see if this was all some wild dream I had merely come up with. When I found only love my heart melted and I felt my resolve quickly leaving me as my knees became weak.

One of Fili's hands left my cheeks to wrap around my waist as I buckled slightly. My face flushed once more as he chuckled slightly. I looked up to glare at him but all thoughts left my mind as his lips descended on mine. My heart stopped before it suddenly started beating in time with Fili's which I could feel beating rapidly under my hand that I now had resting on his chest. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss; opening my mouth when Fili's tongue sought entrance. There was no battle for dominance; our tongues danced as I felt my back hit the cold rock that had been behind me.

I could feel Fili's hands wondering my body and as much as I wanted him to continue the fog over my mind lifted at the sound of Bilbo calling my name. We pulled apart and rest our foreheads together as we caught our breathes. When Bilbo called my name once more I heard Fili growl softly and I couldn't stop the laugh that left my lips. Giving him another quick kiss I pushed him away from me before I went in search for Bilbo.

I didn't have to look long; Bilbo had come looking for me to tell me Bombur had prepared dinner. Giving him a bright smile I asked him to lead the way and practically skipped as we approached the fire the Dwarves were crowding around. We were only a few steps from the fire when I suddenly felt very nauseas and dizzy. With one hand resting on my stomach and the other against my head I groaned as I swayed on my feet. Dwalin was the first to notice me and I watched with blurred eyes as he stood up and quickly approached me.

"Are ye alright lass?" he asked as his hand rested upon my shoulder. I opened my mouth to answer only to feel myself falling as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I was drawn into darkness.

* * *

 _"Amy? Can you hear me?"_

 _I wanted to reply but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to answer. Aiden's voice sounded so heartbroken and I wished more than anything that I could hold my little brother._

 _"Mum's not coping too good Amy. She is losing hope; you have been in the hospital for over a month now and the doctors don't think you will wake up. But I know you will; you always come back. You promised remember? When dad first left you promised me I could always count on you to be here for me. Come back Amy. Please."_

 _I could feel moisture on my hand and knew my brother was crying. Mustering all the strength I could I managed to make my hand move slightly. Enough to lightly squeeze his hand._

 _"Amy?! Amy! I knew you were still in there! Mum!" Aiden shouted and I smiled internally for making him happy._

 _"Aiden what is it?" came my mum's frantic voice._

 _"Amy squeezed my hand!" Aiden exclaimed happily. I felt someone to my left now, my hand was encased in warmth as I guess my mum had held my hand._

 _"Amy? Baby? Can you squeeze mummy's hand?"_

 _I tried; I really did but I had used all my strength the first time with Aiden. That's when I felt it again; I was slipping. This time I didn't fight; I didn't scream. I went peacefully knowing I had given my brother a small piece of mind._

* * *

 _ **I looked around at the bodies that littered the ground; Dwarves, Elves and Orcs alike were scattered lifelessly along the fields. Looking down at myself I saw myself in a white dress and wondered what the hell was going on. Who the hell would wear a dress to a battle?**_

 _ **Dwarves and Elves fought Orcs and I watched as they continued to be killed. It was when I saw a kingdom in the side of a mountain that my eyes widened. Balin had told me about Erebor and if I was here it meant the others were as well. At this realisation I was suddenly transported to a mountain side. Beside me was Thorin and when he couldn't see me I looked around once more before stopping as I saw myself. I was wearing my usual clothes but something was different. Two necklaces hung from my neck; one was a blue glowing vial, the other was a small bead with some writing on it that I just couldn't make out.**_

 _ **I hardly recognised myself; I looked battle hardened and in a way it frightened me. Suddenly I was drawn out of my thoughts when I saw Thorin cry out. I couldn't hear anything but I could see the pain in his eyes and turned only to scream as tears clouded my eyes. On a ledge opposite where we stood was Fili who had just been impaled by a large sword. I watched as the Orc holding him smiled cruelly before removing the sword and letting Fili drop from the ledge. As desperately as I wanted to go after him it was like my feet were planted to the spot. I watched as dream me fell to the ground with a scream.**_

 _ **The scene changed again and I watched as Kili and a red headed Elf maiden fought the Orc who had taken Fili's life. I watched helplessly as Kili was killed and barely had time to grieve before the scene once again changed and I was with Thorin moments before he was stabbed by Azog. I tried to reach for him but the images started to blur until I was standing in absolute darkness.**_

 _ **"What?" I gasped out as I placed a hand on my chest over my heart. It felt like it had shattered at the images I had been shown and I freely let the tears fall as Fili's lifeless eyes kept appearing in front of me. "There had to be another way," I mumbled to myself as I shook my head.**_

* * *

I gasped awake; sweat once more covering my head for reasons I knew not. I furrowed my eyebrows; desperately trying to remember my dream. Whatever it had been it felt important; like I was required to know something. Suddenly I was surrounded by blonde and brown as Fili and Kili looked down to me with concerned eyes. I managed a small smile as I looked at my two favourite Dwarves.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up and looked around.

"You fainted; if Dwalin hadn't caught you than you would of fallen into the fire," Fili said as he looked me over with a large degree of concern. Something in my mind stirred and although I couldn't remember what it was it made me scared; scared for Fili. Without think I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Hey you're fine," he said as he rubbed my back.

Sitting back I saw that it was still rather late and there were once six other members of the company awake. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin were talking in hushed tones in front of the fire. Bilbo was looking at me from his place behind Kili. I gave him a warm smile and he bowed lightly to me before walking over to his bed mat and falling asleep.

"Well now that we know you are okay I am going to bed; goodnight Amy," Kili said happily as he gave me a hug before going to his bed mat as well. This left me a Fili and I could see the tired look in his eyes.

"Go to bed Fili; I am fine," I whispered gently. He surprised me by laying down beside me and pulling me close so that my head was resting against his chest. "Fili," I warned as my eyes glanced over to Thorin nervously.

"Amy as much as I want my Uncle to accept us I will be with you whether he like it or not." I smiled at his words as I curled up beside him. It wasn't long until we both drifted into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

"How close is the pack?" asked Dwalin as Bilbo returned from scouting the location. I looked at the Hobbit who had quickly become my friend since I had fallen into Middle-Earth.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

Dwalin became more alert at Bilbo's words, "have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

I relaxed slightly as Bilbo shook his head. Leaning back against the tree I was resting against I watched as the company conversed; to tired to actually say anything. "Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

This made Gandalf step forward as he looked to Bilbo with startled eyes, "did they see you? They saw you!" Bilbo shook his head and Gandalf smiled as he turned to the Dwarves, "what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

I saw the frustrated look on Bilbo's face and decided to speak up, "hey will you guys shut up for a moment and let Bilbo speak?!" I grumbled. My temper was at an all time high due to my fatigue and hunger.

"Thank you Amy," Bilbo said as he smiled at me but I could only return it with a small quirk of my lips. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there," he finished and his eyes fell back onto the rest of our company. I feel my eyes beginning to close as I start to fall asleep against the tree.

A roar startles me back into consciousness and I look around with wide eyes just as Gandalf looks ahead and says, "none." Shaking my head to clear it of the fog I feel a warm hand grab mine and start to drag me through the forest as we begin to run.

"Come on!" Gandalf urges as we run through the forest; our group freezes when an ear-splitting roar fills the air, "this way, quickly!"

"Is there ever going to be a day when we aren't running for our lives?" I manage to mumble and I can hear Fili laugh lightly in front of me despite the situation. His laugh makes me warm and I smile softly as he continues to lead me on and I hear the Dwarves urging Bombur to run.

As we exit the forest I can see a house in the middle of the plain; my pace starts to pick up slightly but to everyone's surprise it is Bombur that ends up leading the group. I reached the door moment's after Thorin and when it opened I practically threw myself in; I watched from a distance as the Dwarves closed the door and locked it once more before I finally let out the breath I had been holding.

"I swear you guys are bad for my health," I grumble as my hand rests upon my chest and I try to settle my rapidly beating heart. Looking around I am spellbound by the house; though not much by many's standards it had a charm about it that was unique and captivating. Walking away from the Dwarves I walked into what looked to be the living room. I sighed happily when I found and overly large and rather comfy looking chair. Getting comfy I manage a small smile as I once again fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Fili and Kili went in search of Amy when she had not been present for the headcount. Fili knew she was in the house; he had made sure to keep her in his sight at all times. The brothers smiled to each other when they found her curled up in a large chair. "I'm going to go speak with Ori," Kili said as he clapped his brother on the shoulder before walking out.

Fili walked up to Amy and kneeled beside her; when he was face to face with her he gently moved her hair from her face. He laughed lightly as Amy scrunched up her nose as she slapped at his fingers before turning over and going back to sleep. A cough from behind him caught his attention and Fili stood up to see his Uncle Thorin staring at him and Amy. When his Uncle motioned for Fili to follow him the young prince nodded.

Thorin and Fili found an empty room and Thorin ushered his nephew into the room before closing the door softly. Turning to his nephew Thorin sighed heavily, "Fili it has come to my attention that you have found your One." As Thorin spoke he began to pace; he had thought long and hard about this conversation. He was going to tell his nephew to call it all off; when they reclaimed Erebor Thorin would find a Dwarf maiden fitting for his nephew.

Thorin was prepared to say this and so much more; that is until he had seen his nephew with the sleeping girl. He watched how gently Fili was with her and how he would not stop smiling in her presence. Than he remembered the pain he had seen in Fili's eyes when they had left Rivendell; Thorin may come off as hard and unfeeling but he had wanted to take the pain he had caused by his lie away from his nephew the moment it had been placed there.

"Uncle I know you don't approve," Fili said as he stepped forward only to stop when Thorin raised a hand to stop him.

"You're right; I do not approve. But I also know that no matter what I say you will continue to try and court Amelia," Thorin replied as he ran a hand through his hair before placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small pouch." "I also know that your mother would kill me if I stand between you and your One. So understand that this is not my blessing but to keep our traditions alive I want you to have these."

Fili gently took the pouch from his Uncle and looked inside. His eyes widened at the blue beads with the Durin family crest on them. As he turned them over he saw the Dwarfish rune for One and knew that his Uncle had given him a very special gift. "Thank you," Fili managed to say as he placed the two beads back in the pouch and closed it before looking back up at his Uncle who was smiling softly at him; a smile Fili hadn't seen since his childhood.

"I may not trust Amelia Fili but I trust you and I trust that you know your heart; if she is your One than who am I to stand in the way of that? Now go on; you and Kili have first shift tonight." And just like that Thorin Oakenshield; future king shone through to the surface. Fili smiled as he bowed to his Uncle before rushing from the room in search of his brother.

* * *

 **Amelia POV**

I could hear a buzzing sound coming from beside me and tried to strike out at the alarm clock. My hand struck something large and warm and the buzzing increased. As I opened my eyes I squealed at the sight of the large bee before I fell from the chair. The bee buzzed angrily and I looked at it with wide eyes, "sorry; thought you were... never mind." I jumped off the floor and ran from the room to where I could hear loud voices.

Walking into a dining room I smiled at the company and my eyes immediately sought out Fili's. When our eyes met I smiled brightly at him; my smile faulted when he looked away from me nervously and I shook my head as I sat down between Oin and Gloin at the table. "Morning everyone," I said cheerfully and blushed slightly when all eyes landed on me; including a pair of eyes belonging to a rather large man who was very intimidating. When everyone gave me a mumbled 'morning' I decided to remain silent and see what would happen this morning.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" asked the large man and I watched as he poured milk into Thorin's mug before walking over to me.

"You know of Azog? How?" replied Thorin as the man poured me a cup of milk I smiled gently at him and my smile only brightened when I saw his lips quirk slightly. He wasn't so intimidating when he smiled; in fact he seemed rather friendly that way.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the gasp at the man's words. I knew Orcs were vile creatures and killing for fun would't be such a stretch but that didn't make it any easier to hear about.

"There are others like you?" asked Bilbo and at the look of pain in the man's eyes I flinched.

"Bilbo," I warned quietly.

"Once, there were many," replied the man.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo!" I hissed loudly. He turned his head to me with startled eyes as did the rest of the company but although I could feel all their eyes on me I couldn't focus on anything except the pain I saw in the large man's eyes.

"Now, there is only one."

I reached over and placed my hand gently against his large one. I sent him a reassuring smile when he looked down to me with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry." I knew there was nothing for me to apologize for but this man had lost his family; he was alone and I couldn't help but feel the need to tell him that I was sorry for something I wasn't even present for.

He sent me a small smile before turning back to the Dwarves, "you need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

It was Gandalf to reply to the large man, "before Durin's Day falls, yes." I furrowed my eyebrows at Gandalf who merely sent me a shrug. I gave him a small smirk as I shook my head; I would ask Balin about Durin's Day later.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

I raised an eyebrow at the name, "I am not going anywhere near a place called Mirkwood; it sounds like a big pile of creepy." Once again all eyes were on me but I merely shrugged, "well it does!" I could hear a few chuckles coming from the Dwarves and I swear I even saw Thorin crack a small smile.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," said the large man.

Throwing my hands in the air I exclaim, "see! Creepy forest! Why can't we just take the Eagles or something?!"

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe," Gandalf replied; completely ignoring me. Folding my arms over my chest I pout at him like a spoilt child.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin turned to the man with troubled eyes, "what do you mean?"

As the man went to reply I felt something on my hand and looked down to see a small mouse resting on my hand. Smiling at it I turned my hand palm up and watched the mouse curl up on my hand. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." I looked up to see the man looking down at me and the mouse, "but I like your companion and I hate Orcs more. What do you need?"

* * *

I sat back as I watched the Dwarves saddle the ponies Beorn was lending to us. When a shadow came over me I looked up to see Beorn staring down at me. Smiling to him I moved over on the log and patted the spot beside me. When he sat down our eyes went back to the Dwarves. "Gandalf tells me you are not from here," Beorn said and I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

Calming myself down I gave him a sad smile, "no I'm not."

"What is your world like?"

"Compared to this one? Plain. We don't have magic in the world I come from; we don't have wizards or skin-changers or Orcs. We don't have Elves either. I will miss this world when it comes time for me to leave."

"If you do not like your world than why go back?"

I looked up at Beorn with a sad smile, "even if I could decide to stay I could never leave my family behind. I know Aiden and I never really see eye to eye but I love him more than anything. He is my little brother and I made a promise I intend to keep."

Beorn looked to me with intense eyes, "what promise is that?"

"To always be there for him. I just wish I didn't have to give up Middle-Earth to keep my promise," I said sadly as I felt a tear fall from my eye as I gazed at Fili.

"You love the young Dwarf," Beorn said. It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway.

"Yes. I never meant to; but he managed to take my heart before I ever realised what was going on."

A large hand rested on my shoulder and I placed my smaller one over Beorn's; squeezing gently. He gave me one more smile before he stood up and left. Not even a few minutes later Fili came walking over to me nervously and I felt my heart lift as I saw him give me a shy smile.

"Amy can we talk in private?" he asked as he held a hand out for me. Giving him a nod I grabbed his hand and followed him to a large tree which we sat under together. We sat in silence as I waited for Fili to begin; I could feel butterflies in my stomach and was happy I was managing to keep my nerves in check. "Amy I wanted to ask you something; something important."

"Anything Fili," I said gently as he turned to face me fully.

Fili took out a small pouch and emptied the contents onto his hand. Two small beads lay in his hand and I looked at the beautiful beads before my eyes returned to Fili's as he spoke again. "Amy these are very important to my family. We only ever give them to our One. It's kind of like a promise; a promise to love them for the rest of your life. To protect them and make them happy."

"Like a marriage than?" I asked curiously as I felt my heart began to speed up.

"Similar yes; but the meaning behind the bead is a promise. The braid's used are what determine where a relationship is at."

"Fili what are you trying to tell me?"

"With your permission I want to court you Amy."

I watched as Fili shifted nervously before I let the smile split my face as I basically tackled him in a hug, "of course you can court me Fili! But there may be a slight problem." Fili looked up to me and I tugged gently on my hair, "my hair is a little too short to braid."

"I thought of that two so I have this," Fili pulled out a piece of braided fabric, "this is a courting braid. I figured you could wear it around your neck." I gave him a bright smile as I turned around and allowed him to place the braided fabric containing the bead around my neck. When the bead rested comfortable above my cleavage I turned to Fili; biting my lip as I looked down to the remaining bead in his hand.

"I don't know how to do a courting braid," I mumbled nervously only to blush when his eyes widened.

"You want to give me a courting braid?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want people to know that we are courting? Fili I love you!" My eyes widened as the words left my mouth but I couldn't regret them as I looked at the gleeful expression on Fili's face as he leaned in to kiss me. We pulled away breathlessly and Fili helped me braid a small piece of his hair into a courting braid. He laughed every time I cursed as I got the braid wrong and I had practically bitten a hole into my lip by the time I had successfully braided his hair.

Tugging gently on the braid I watched as the bead hung from his hair before leaning in a kissing him once more. I moaned as Fili grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him as our kiss deepened. Pulling away from him I rested my head against his shoulder as I took deep breathes, "we should go." Fili nodded against the top of my head before we both stood up and smiled at each other. As we walked back to the company Fili's hand grabbed mine and he squeezed it gently.

"Well it's about damn time!" exclaimed Kili and I squeaked as I was suddenly picked up and spun around.

"Kili! Put me down!" I squealed before my feet suddenly touched the ground once more. Looking at a smirking Kili I lightly slapped him in the arm. "Don't do that!"

"Congratulation's are in order!" Kili said happily as he walked over to his brother and slapped him on the back before the two embraced. Shaking my head I turned away from the pair only to come face to face with Thorin.

He looked from me, to the bead hanging around my neck, to his nephew before his eyes met mine again. Surprising everyone he held a hand out to me and I could see the faintest smile on his face, "welcome to the family, Amy." Giving him a blinding smile I shocked the both of us by hugging him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear before pulling away as Gandalf spook.

"It is time to go; Amy you will ride with Fili. The rest of you have your own ponies. Let's go."

As Gandalf walked away I turned back to face Beorn who had approached Fili and I. Beorn smiled at me before turning his eyes to Fili; his eyes became stern as he looked upon the young Dwarf prince, "protect her Dwarf."

"I intend to," Fili replied with so much conviction it had my heart warming. Beorn merely gave him a nod before walking back over to me and kneeling in front of me.

"If this is the last time we meet than I want to say I am happy to have been able to meet you Amy. Please stay safe; the road you travel is full of dangers."

Wrapping my arms around Beorn as best as I could I hugged my newest friend, "I will stay as safe as I can Beorn. Thank you. I'll miss you." Pulling away from him I smiled as Fili offered me his hand and hoisted me onto the pony behind him. Wrapping my arms around him I placed my cheek against his back as watched as our company once again ventured into the unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed heavily from my spot behind Fili. We had been riding for over an hour and I was rapidly getting bored. Sitting up straight I tap Fili on the shoulder and smile as I grab his attention, "can I have a go?"

"At what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"I want to steer the pony," I smile. I see the sceptical look in his eyes and give him the puppy face. As I pull my bottom lip out I make sure it quiver's slightly. Luckily for me I had always been around when Aiden did his puppy face; it got him everything he wanted and when Fili's shoulder's sagged I knew it had worked for me too.

Fili stopped the pony and jumped off; allowing me to slide forward before he jumped on behind me. Grabbing the reins I felt the pony shift slightly below me, "you're fine," I whispered to her before I felt Fili's hands rest upon my waist.

"Show me what you got," Fili whispered in my ear and I felt the smirk on my face before I urged the pony into a run. I laughed as Fili's arms tightened around my waist as we sped towards the company.

"Catch me if you can," I say to Kili as we pass his pony. I can hear his laugh before his pony is suddenly running beside ours. Kili reaches out a hand to grab onto my shoulder and I quickly steer the pony away from him. I laugh as I watch Kili try to right himself on the pony before he falls off.

I can hear the company laughing as we pass each of them; Kili still trying to catch me. When I catch up to Thorin and Gandalf I give them an over dramatic bow before I am suddenly tackled off the pony. 'Oomph,' I manage to get out as I hear Kili's familiar laugh from above me. Glaring at him I slap him on the back of the head; this only makes him laugh harder as he rolls off me and onto his side.

Shaking my head at him I smile before standing up and dusting myself off. My smile drops when I look up to see a very creepy looking forest, "I think we found Mirkwood," I mumble as I hold my hand out to help Kili up. Dusting him off I smile softly at him when he give me a small 'thank you' before I walk back over to Fili who is watching us with amused eyes. "What?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't seen Kili laugh like that since we started this journey," he replied with a soft smile that made him look more handsome than usual. "Nor have I seen you laugh like that since you arrived in Middle-Earth," he whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly as his warm breath ghosted over my face.

"I don't think I have laughed like that in over a year," I said softly as I leaned back into his chest. As I watch Gandalf dismount his horse and approach the edge of the forest I can help the shiver that goes up my spine. Something felt wrong about the forest; like it was sick or something. I shake my head of the thoughts as Gandalf speaks.

"The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

" No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin replies as he dismounts his horse. I watch as Gandalf's eyes drift into the distance and I follow his line of sight to something that makes me smile. On a distant ridge - in his bear form - was Beorn.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

At Gandalf's words I approach the young pony Fili and I had been riding. Patting her nose slightly I smile as she nudges my hand. "You be good now won't you? Don't want you causing any trouble now." As Fili removed the last of the supplies I lead the pony off away from the company, "be safe now okay? Thank you for helping us." Letting go of her I watch as she runs off with the rest of the ponies before my eyes turn back to the ridge where Beorn was looking towards me in bear form.

Giving him a small wave I turn back around when I heard Gandalf yell, "Not my horse! I need it." Turning to him with wide eyes I watch as he walks away from the forest and to his horse. In his eyes is a look of pure fear and it makes me feel uneasy to see it in such a carefree man.

"You're not leaving us?" asked Bilbo. My eyes misted at the thought of Gandalf leaving; I thought we were all in this together. But I also knew Gandalf wouldn't leave unless he had too.

"I would not do this unless I had to. You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

Turning away from the two I look back to the forest. Their conversation was for their ears only. Approaching the forest I saw an ancient looking archway with a beautiful Elf maid stone sculpture. _ **'A darkness has settled upon the once beautiful Mirkwood. Take great caution Amelia; for the darkness is not the only danger you will encounter within the forest.'** _ I jumped slightly as Galadriel's voice rung in my head before quickly looking around to make sure no one had noticed.

Gandalf had. In fact he motioned for me to come forward and as I approached him I saw that same fear from earlier. "Dear girl I urge you to keep them on the path. Do not let them wonder for if they do they will be lost."

"I'm scared," I say to him in a small voice as I absent-mindedly play with the bead around my neck.

"We all get that way Amy; but it is our choice whether we let the fear rule us." Gandalf looked to me once more before he was suddenly riding off. I watched him go until he was nothing more than a small figure in the distance. When a warm hand envelops mine I gently squeeze it as I look to Fili.

"We are going to be okay right?" I ask him nervously as I look at each member of our company. A company who had quickly become a second family to me during my time in Middle-Earth.

"Of course we will be," he told me gently as he gently stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"Promise?"

"I promise Amy," he tells me gently as he gives me a soft kiss before leading me over to the company.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin said as his voice rang out through our company. I lingered behind the company; hesitant to enter the forest. When Fili looked back to me I gave him a gentle smile before taking the first step into the dark, creepy forest.

We walked for hours; or at least it seemed that way in the forest where the sun was absent and the air felt like a thick smog that would kill you given even the smallest of chances. I had chosen to stay at the back of the group by myself; especially when the arguing began. The further we walked the more aggravated everyone became.

" _Meme's?"_ my head snapped up when I heard Aiden's voice. Looking around I tried desperately to find him, " _Meme's where am I?! Help me!"_

"Aiden?!" I yelled as I walked in the direction the voice was coming from, "Aiden keep speaking I'm coming!"

" _Meme's what's going on?! Where are you?!"_ Aiden's scared voice rang in my ears and I desperately looked around for him. He sounded like he was getting further away.

"Aiden come towards my voice!" I yelled to him.

"Amy?! Amy where are you?!" came a distant voice that was so familiar but when I went to turn around Aiden's voice once again rang out.

 _"Help me!"_

My pace increased as I looked for my brother; how had he even gotten to Middle-Earth? Why was he in this forest? "Aiden!" I yelled again as I tried to see through the darkness. A scream left my lips as I tripped on a root moments before I landed in cold water and the sudden urge to sleep overcame me.

"AMY!" yelled the familiar voice once more before I allowed the darkness to consume me.

* * *

 _I could hear my mum singing; she was singing the lullaby she always sang to me as a child. Her hand was clinging to mine as she sang and I could hear the sadness in her voice as she sang. Mum had always had a beautiful voice; I had been jealous when I couldn't sing as well as she could. That's not to say I couldn't sing; I just didn't sound all that good._

 _"I love you baby. The doctors think we should turn off the life support; they say you won't wake up. Aiden says you will; he says you squeezed his hand but the doctors say that he was probably trying to make something of nothing. They won't let him in here no more; they think being around you is bad for him."_

 _I felt strange; angry that they wouldn't let my brother see me. He was my little brother for the love of God! Something grabbed at my heart and as draining as it was I gathered my strength once more, "Aiden."_

 _My voice sounded so different; rough and scratchy. It hurt to even speak the one word. Why was everything such a task? I heard my mother gasp loudly before she squeezed my hand tightly, "you fight this baby. You're a fighter; just like you Father. You can do this," she placed a kiss on my head. "I'll get them to let Aiden back in Amy; I promise."_

 _This time I didn't fade. This time it was like being snapped back like a rubber band and I gasped as the world went black once more._

* * *

 _ **I was standing in a field. It was empty except for a large mirror in the centre of it that looked ancient but well looked after. As I approached the mirror I felt the silk of the dress I had on moving with every step I took.**_

 _ **When I reached the mirror my green eyes looked into the glass. Reflected back at me was myself; except I was older. Not too much older but old enough to know this wasn't me at the time being. For example the woman in the mirror had hair that fell to her waist. My hair hadn't been that long in two years. In her hair was a braid that contained the bead Fili had given to me. My face was slightly older too and I seemed to have a lot more confidence.**_

 _ **My eyes widened as I watched Fili enter the mirror; wrapping his arms gently around the older me. His clothes were different; more royal looking. He smiled down at my reflection before his eyes met the real me and he gave me a sad smile. I wanted to reach out and touch the mirror but my body froze when I saw a small head peak out from behind my reflection.**_

 _ **A head of thick blonde hair was all I could see at first until the figure came out more. She would be no older than three and she was the cutest child I had ever seen in my life beside Aiden. She had bright green eyes and a playful smirk that reminded me so much of Fili and Kili. I watched as she tugged on my older self's dress before I looked down as my dress was pulled.**_

 _ **There she was; right beside me outside of the mirror - looking at me with those big green eyes. Kneeling down to her level I watched as she raised as small hand to my cheek and touched my face gently. Her eyes were curious as she looked me over before her eyes fell on the bead around my neck. She gave me a smile before wrapping her arms around me, "it's time to wake up mummy."**_

* * *

Gasping awake I took large breathes. My mind was in a fog and I couldn't remember what happened. My hand grabbed my neck and I lightly fingered the bead that I wore. I tried to remember what I had dreamed off but the fog only increased. Rubbing my eyes I look around only to find that I am alone in the forest. My heart rate starts to pick up as I slowly back up into the tree behind me.

"Amy?"

I screamed loudly as I turned around only to come face to face with Bilbo as he climbed the rest of the way out of the tree. "Bilbo? Where is everyone? What happened?"

"You fell into the water; you kept yelling for Aiden. It's the same name you called the first time you woke up in Middle-Earth. Fili and Dwalin pulled you from the water but you were completely out of it."

I nodded my head absent-mindedly as I looked around, "but where are the company?"

"That I don't know. I went up this tree to see if I could locate where we had to go."

Picking up my sword and knife I placed them back in their respective places before turning to Bilbo, "we need to find them." When he gave me a nod we turned to leave only for us to stop as Bilbo cried out. Turning back to him my eyes widened and my heart stopped at the giant spider. Out of everything it could be it just had to be a bloody spider.

"Amy run!" Bilbo yelled as he tried to get away from the spider.

"But.." I started only to be cut off by Bilbo once more.

"Run! Find the others!"

Giving him a small nod I turn and run as fast as my legs will take me. I run for God only knows how long before I stop and lean against a tree trying to catch my breath. My eyebrows furrow when I hear what sounds like heavy bags hitting the ground before I suddenly hear familiar voices.

Sighing in relief I step forward to go to the company before suddenly freezing as a giant spider lands in front of me. " _I can smell your fear,_ " it hissed and I slowly back away; my eyes wide as my heart goes into overdrive. I scream as it pounces; ducking quickly and running under it's legs before sprinting in the direction I heard the voices of the Dwarves.

I grunt as my leg gets stuck in one of the spider's stupid webs. " _Trapped little fly,_ " the spider hisses happily as it approaches me. Feeling around for the dagger Galadriel gave me I stop as my hand crosses over a cool canister. Looking down I spot the pepper spray - I had completely forgotten I had it - raising it quickly I watched as the spider came within striking distance before spraying it in the face.

It cried out horribly as it used it's legs to try and wipe at it's face, " _IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"_

"That's the idea," I hiss as I remove my sword and stab the spider between the eyes. It falls to the ground dead and I quickly cut away at the webbing around my foot. Once free I run off into the direction I had been going only to find the Dwarves surrounded by Elves. Hiding behind the nearby tree I watch as the Dwarves as searched.

The blonde haired Elf whom I can only guess to be the leader pulls something out of Gloin's pocket and I recognise it as the photo of his son and wife. One night whilst we were camping I had seen him looking at it and had asked about it. That night I had learnt that Gloin's wife loved to cook and Gimli was constantly looking for an adventure or food. Gloin had smiled proudly the whole time he told me of his son.

"Who is this? Your brother?" asked the blonde headed Elf and I sent him a glare. Even if he couldn't see it I sure hope he felt it.

"That is my wife!" Gloin shouted at the Elf.

I watched as the Elf raised and eyebrow before looking at the picture of Gimli, "and what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"Asshole," I hissed before quickly ducking behind the tree as he looked in my direction.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

The Elf said something in his own language. Soon enough I heard more struggling. Once everything was quiet I stepped out from behind the tree only to see an empty clearing with a bunch of dead spiders. I gasped as an arrow flew passed my ear before I turned around only to see the Blonde haired Elf from earlier.

"Why would a woman be out here by herself?" he asked me sceptically as he kept his bow raised and an arrow strung.

"I wouldn't be alone if you hadn't take my companions now would I," I hissed at him with a glare. I saw his lips quirk at the corners before he placed his arrow back in the quiver and lowered his bow.

"If you come with me I will take you to your companions," he told me with no small amount of amusement and disgust.

"I think I would rather take my chance with the spiders," I replied haugtily.

"You do not like Elves?" he asked me as he took a step forward.

"On the contrary I rather enjoy the company of Elves. I just don't like stuck up men who believe themselves to be better than others and insult other peoples families."

I watched as his eyes widened for a moment before they became stern, "you will come with me."

"And if I don't?"

"Than I will make you," he replied. I smirked at how childish it sounded coming from the lips of an Elf. He continued to step forward and I waited until he was only a foot away from me before drawing my dagger and slicing his arm. The distraction gave me enough time to run off into the forest.

I screamed as an arrow buzzed past my head again before it implanted itself in a nearby tree. Ducking under branches and jumping over roots I was quickly becoming tired. Looking back I saw him not to far behind me and increased my pace once more. Turning behind another tree I screamed as something landed on top of me. Looking up I came face to face with another spider.

Trying desperately to reach my dagger I grunt as I feel a pressure on my stomach before the spider suddenly goes limp. Crawling out from under it I groan as I look down to my hand to see blood. The black of my corset hides the wound and before I can do anything I am suddenly being pulled from the ground. Clenching my teeth to keep myself from crying out I turn around and kick the Elf in the knees. "Don't touch me!" I yell as I try to run again only to have him grab both my wrists and hold them behind my back.

"Enough," he hissed as I continued to struggle in his grip. "Now move or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you." This made me stop as I glared at him.

"You wouldn't," I challenged only to be silenced when he raised as eyebrow at me. "Fine I'm going," I groan as we begin to walk to wherever he had taken my companions. As we get closer I could swear we were being watched but as I looked around I could see no one. As we approached the Elf Kingdom I smirked inwardly, 'this should be interesting.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Thranduil may be a little OOC in this chapter but it is only a little :)**

* * *

The Elf led me to a large room and my struggling started again when I saw Thorin being lifted from the ground by two guards, "Thorin!" I shout as I try to get out of the blonde Elf's grip. Thorin looks at me with wide, surprise filled eyes and I can see he is going to say something before an important looking Elf raises his hand to silence him. I watch as Thorin glares at him but remains silent.

The Elf approaches me and I stand straight with my jaw clenched as he looks from me to the Elf holding me, "and who is this Legolas?" he asked the Elf.

"I'm pretty sure I can speak for myself," I reply before Legolas can speak. The Elf looks to me and I send him a glare as he smirks.

"Very well; who are you?"

"Amy," I reply shortly as I try to get my hands free from Legolas' grip, "who are you?"

"King Thranduil," is his simply reply and my glare intensifies. Balin and Dwalin had told me of the day the Dwarves lost Erebor; of the ' Elf King' who wouldn't help them. "I see you know one of my prisoners; tell me, how does a girl like yourself get mixed up with a group of Dwarves," he asked; hissing the word Dwarf as if it was poison.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," I reply haughtily as I look to Thorin who was watching the exchange with curious eyes.

"When you are in my Kingdom it is my business," King Thranduil replied and I turned my eyes back to his only to see him glaring at Thorin.

"Well if you let us go we will leave your Kingdom and it will no longer be your business; problem solved."

I watched as King Thranduil looked to me with a sharp glare before his spotted Legolas' arm which had stopped bleeding; after all it was only a small cut.

"What happened to your arm Legolas?"

"I underestimated her Father; she managed to nick me with her dagger," he replied with no emotion and I couldn't help the proud look that crossed my face. After all it wasn't everyday I managed to catch someone off guard.

"I see," said King Thranduil before his eyes drifted to the bead around my neck and a smirk made its way onto his face. "Tell me Oakenshield; it this woman your mate or the mate of one of your nephews?"

I turned to Thorin and watched as his eyes widened with alarm, "what is it to you?" he asked vaguely though I could see he wished that the King had never seen the bead.

"Perhaps I should take her as payment for that which you will not return to me; I could always use a maid."

My head snapped the the King so fast I'm surprised it didn't fall off, "who the hell are you calling a maid?!"

His hand reached out and took my head in his hand as he turned my face from left to right, "you are very feisty for a woman."

I managed to get one of my hands free from Legolas' grip and my fist connected with Thranduil's face before anyone could stop me. "Touch me again and I will slap the tiara off your head!" I hissed at him as his hand dropped from my face to hold his cheek. I was getting sick of Elves treating me like a doll that could be thrown around the place. No wonder Beorn warned us about the Elves of Mirkwood.

Legolas' grip on my wrist tightened to the point of pain as he was ordered to take me to the dungeons with Thorin and the other Dwarves. Thorin and I were placed in the same cell and I quickly fell to my knees as I was roughly thrown inside, "jerk," I mumbled as Legolas glared at me before closing the cell door.

"Did he offer you a deal?" came Balin's voice from somewhere off to our left.

"He did. I told him he could go 'Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!'- him and all his kin!"

I could hear Balin sigh heavily, "well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope."

"I don't think that is entirely true Balin," I replied softly. The sound of my voice stirred a reaction from every Dwarf as they shouted my name.

"Lass is that really you?" came the voice of Gloin.

"Sure is Gloin," I smiled.

"When did you get captured?" asked Nori.

Thorin spoke this time before I could, "they bought her in just as I was being dragged from the room. Apparently she injured the Elf prince and than she punched the King." Without turning around I could hear the amusement in Thorin's voice.

"That doesn't sound like you Amy," came Kili's voice but I could here the pride behind it.

"Yes well I don't like strangers touching me," I replied shortly as I rested my head against the wall of the cell.

"They touched you," hissed Fili and I only managed a weak smile at the anger in his voice.

Things were becoming blurry; the cell wall looked like it was moving and I groaned as it made me feel even more dizzy. A hand on my shoulder had me looking up into Thorin's eyes as he searched me over with concerned eyes. "Are you injured Amy?" he asked gently. A gentleness I had never heard him use towards me.

"Only a little," I replied. My tongue felt heavy and I felt sweat beginning to make my hair stick to my face.

"Where?" asked Thorin and I pointed to my stomach. I could just see his cheeks turning a light shade of red as he looked into my eyes again, "I need to remove your corset." Giving him a heavy nod Thorin ripped the corset; exposing my blue shirt which was now half drenched in blood and some black goo.

I could vaguely hear Thorin curse in Dwarfish before he jumped up and rushed to the cell door's. He began yelling for a guard and Legolas' blonde hair came into view once more. "She has been poisoned," Thorin said hurriedly as I looked at the two men through heavily lidded eyes as they looked to me. Suddenly I was being lifted and began to struggle weakly. "Amy," Thorin said sternly as he grabbed hold of my hands, "he is going to take you to a healer." Before I could reply I was once again swallowed in darkness.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Thorin watched as Amy's green eyes closed and she fell limp in the Elf Prince's arms. "I have to get her to a healer now," the Elf prince said before he left the cell; ordering the guards to lock it behind him. Thorin watched as the Elf passed his Nephew's cells and the two boys rushed to the door yelling Amy's name.

"Fili she will be fine," he yelled to his Nephew when it appeared he would not calm down.

"How can you be so sure?" came his distressed voice and Thorin was reminded of his mother when she had asked the same question before they had left for the quest.

"Because she is strong; she will fight to survive and in the end she will come out of it alive." It was the same words he had spoken to his sister about his Nephews and when Fili quieted down he knew that he had managed to calm him for now. He just hoped that Amy would indeed pull through.

* * *

Legolas carried the small woman through hallway after hallway as he made his way to the healing halls. He should have checked her for injuries after the spider attack but she had seemed fine when he had pulled her from the ground. Legolas heard light footsteps behind him and looked to his left as Tauriel came up beside him and looked at the woman in his arms curiously.

"So this is the woman who injured you and struck your father?" she asked as she watched the woman toss before a pain filled groan left her lips.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"What is wrong Legolas?"

"I should had checked her for injuries Tauriel. She could of been healed before the poison spread so far," he replied with a strained voice. He was not altogether unfeeling and this small woman had showed a lot of bravery in the short time he had met her. It intrigued him; she seemed so scared of everything around her - he had even seen her jumped at her own shadow as they entered the Kingdom - and yet she not only stood up to him but to his father.

They made it to the healing hall and Legolas placed her on a bed as a healer rushed to her side. "Your highness I need you to leave so that I may remove her shirt," the Elf maid said and Legolas blushed slightly as he gave her a curt nod.

"Tauriel will you watch her? Come and get me when she wakes?"

"Of course," Tauriel replied as she closed the doors to the healing hall.

* * *

 **Amelia's POV**

I groaned as light streamed through my closed eyes. The bed I was on wasn't very soft and kind of smelt like grass. That's when I remembered I was last in a cell where there hadn't been a bed. Sitting up right was not the best decision as I groaned when my stomach hurt; it was like having a giant bruise, the pain was tolerable but it was annoying as well.

Looking around I see a red headed Elf sitting beside my bed; her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. As gently as I can I get out of the bed. I am right at the door when a light voice reaches my ears, "I wouldn't do that. You are still a prisoner here."

Turning around I see the red headed woman looking at me curiously, "how did I get here?"

"Legolas carried you here when the poison caused you to collapse in your cell. The Dwarf King demanded that you be seen to immediately."

I smiled at that; a picture of Thorin ordering around the Elves popped into my head and I couldn't stop the small giggle that left my lips. The female Elf looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I merely giggled harder. "S-sorry," I breathed out as I controlled my laughter, "I was imagining Thorin ordering the Elves around." Her lips quirked and I could tell she wanted to smile but probably thought better of it. Holding my hand out to her I gave her a gentle smile, "I'm Amelia. But most people call me Amy," I said politely. After all this Elf hadn't done anything wrong to me.

"Tauriel," she replied as she took my hand and shook it.

"That's a very pretty name," I said to her as I walked back over to the bed.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "I have to tell Legolas that you are awake," she said as she went to the door.

"Wait," I said quickly and watched as she paused, "can we just talk for a bit. I haven't spoken to another girl since I got here."

"Got here?" she asked curiously as she stepped away from the door.

"To Middle-Earth," I replied quickly. Her eyes widened as she sat down in the chair she had been occupying before.

"You are not from Middle-Earth?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p'.

"Where do you come from then?"

"A world very different from this one," I said vaguely.

"Well how did you get here?" she prodded and I could see the curiosity in her eyes and here it in her voice as she leaned forwards in the seat.

"That is a long story," I started only to stop when there was a loud commotion outside of the door, "one which I don't believe I will be able to explain."

Just as the words left my lips a guard ran in, "the Dwarves are escaping," he said breathlessly before running off again. Tauriel left just as fast and I was left alone in the room.

Looking towards the window I rushed to it and saw the Dwarves heading down river in barrels; I smiled at the sight of Bilbo before turning around and spotting a new shirt and corset by the bed. Quickly getting dressed I ran from the room; the halls were empty - all the Elves were fighting outside - and I found it easy to find the room where my weapons were being held. Grabbing the quickly I ran from the room and to the entrance to the Kingdom.

I groaned as I saw the Orcs chasing the company before suddenly urging my feet into a run as I chased the barrels containing my company. It wasn't too hard to dodge the Orcs; they were to busy fighting the Elves or trying to kill the Dwarves. I thanked all of heaven that I hadn't tripped yet as I chased the barrels from the shoreline.

I heard Legolas shout and watched as the gates were closed and the Dwarves were trapped. "No!" shouted Thorin. Kili looks up from his barrel and I watch as he gets out and goes to the lever that opens the gates. A scream leaves my lips as I watch an arrow implant itself in his leg. My eyes connect with Tauriel before she trains her eyes back on the Orcs and shoots at them all; her shots never missing.

My legs started to move again when I see Kili dropping back into a barrel. I hear footsteps beside me and see Tauriel running up to me, "what are you doing?!" she yells to me as I dodge an arrow.

"I'm going after my company!"

"Why do you care so much?!" she yells over the sounds of Orc, Elf and Dwarf shouting.

I don't ever pause as I look her dead in the eyes, "the man I love is in that company! Not only that but they are my family!" I just manage to dodge a sword and Orc swings down on me before Tauriel is shooting him.

I see the other Elves pulling back as the Dwarves continue down the river and suddenly a hand is grabbing me arm. Looking to Tauriel I see a war in her eyes and can feel my own eyes watering, "Tauriel please let me go. I need to be with them. Please." She looks from me to the Dwarves to the Elves before I feel her hand loosening.

"I pray Valar watches over you Amelia."

I gave her a small smile before hugging her quickly. Looking into her wide eyes I take a step away, "my friends call me Amy." Before she can reply I jump into the water and let the current take me to the Dwarves.

When the current stops I raise my head and see the Dwarves just ahead on the shore. Thanking my mother for all the swimming lesson as a child I quickly make my way through the water. The Dwarves are huddled around Kili and I can hear his pain filled moans and I pull myself from the water and onto the shore. I raise my hands when several weapons are pointed at me before they are suddenly dropped and I am looking to the wide eyes of all my companions.

"Hey everyone," I reply breathlessly as I send them all a smile.

I groan lightly as I am suddenly crushed between several Dwarves. A laugh leaves my lips before a voice reaches my ears, "Amy?" The Dwarves move away and I look to Fili who is watching me with disbelief. No even wasting a moment I run to him and throw arms around him as I kiss him passionately.

Pulling back I place my hands on either side of his face and look him over, "are you okay?" I ask breathlessly.

"Are you?" he asks back and I give him a bright smile before my smile suddenly drops and I push away from him. Heading over to Kili I kneel before him and look him over.

As my eyes fall on his leg I feel my eyes mist, "sometimes you Dwarves are too brave for your own good," I sigh as I hug him gently, "you scared me."

"So did you; we thought the worst when you were taken away."

I gave him a cheeky smile, "please. It will take a lot more than a spider bite for you guys to get rid of me."

As the other Dwarves are talking I sit down beside Kili and lean against his good leg. "Kili, do you think your mother would approve of me?"

"I think my mother would love you. Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip as I tilted my head so I was looking into Kili's eyes, "I was merely curious."

Kili smiled at me before placing a hand on my shoulder, "my mother would love you Amy. You are brave and kind; funny and extremely stubborn. You are the perfect woman for my brother."

"Kili I'm not brave," I mumble as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I think you are; you just haven't seen it yet. When the time comes you will see exactly what we all see."

I was about to reply when Kili suddenly stood up; pulling me up with him and placing me behind him as he raised a rock above his head to throw.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man was tall; and if I was being completely honest he was rather handsome. He had shoulder length brown hair that was slightly pulled back and had stern brown eyes. He was pointing a bow and arrow at us and I couldn't help the groan.

"Is there anyone in this bloody world that isn't trying to kill us?!" I shout as I kick a rock. The man looks to me and raises an eyebrow at my actions.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asks and I watch as the man lowers his bow and looks at him curiously.

"What makes you think I will help you?" the man asks as he climbs aboard his barge.

"Human decency?" I question sarcastically.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin continues as he ignores my comment.

"What the hell is a bairn?" I whisper to Bilbo who shrugs his shoulders.

"A boy and two girls," the man replies with a smile.

"Ah; so children than," I mumble to myself.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

The man smiles sadly as he looks to Balin, "aye. She was." My heart goes out to the man as I move towards Fili and grab his hand; squeezing it gently. He smiles softly to me as he squeezes back before our eyes return to the man who is looking at us with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Balin begins only to be interrupted by Dwalin.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties."

"Dwalin," I hiss as I look at him - placing my hands on my hips - when he turns to me I send him a small glare, "where are your manners." He goes to open his mouth but is interrupted by the man.

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?" Dwalin replies and I huff angrily as I throw my hands in the air.

"Dwarves!" I exclaim as I turn around and spot something in the sand where I had been sitting with Kili earlier. Looking down I notice the dagger Galadriel had given me was missing and I sigh with relief as I walk over to it and pick it up.

As the Dwarves are talking to the man I look at the dagger as I recall the conversation with Lady Galadriel as she gave it to me.

 _"Tell me child; will you follow the Dwarves to the end of this journey?" Lady Galadriel asked as we walked through the gardens._

 _"Yes I will," I replied confidently._

 _"What if we were to offer you a place here; or in my own Kingdom? You would be safe until you go home; you would not be burdened by the dangers that are to come."_

 _I thought about what she; Rivendell was beautiful - and I had no doubt that Lady Galadriel's Kingdom was also magnificent - but could I really stay here and leave the Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo to fight the dragon?_

 _"I belong with the company," I said after a few moments of silence. "I may not see the reason yet and I'm sure Thorin wishes I would just stay away but I know that I belong with them. I can't let them face this alone."_

 _Lady Galadriel smiled at me before we stopped on a bridge and she pulled a bundle out of her cloak. "Than you will need this," she says softly as she places the bundle in my arms._

 _Unwrapping the bundle I held the intricate dagger carefully in my hands before I turned my wide eyes to Lady Galadriel, "I already have a weapon; I don't need this. It looks far to beautiful anyway; someone else should have it."_

 _Lady Galadriel placed her hands on mine and wrapped my fingers around the dagger before she once again spoke into my head, " **this dagger will never miss. Even the most terrible of shots will hit its mark. I may not be able to see how this journey ends Amelia but I do know that before the end you will need this.** "_

 _Nodding my head I held the dagger to my chest as Lady Galadriel once again stood to her full height with a smile on her face, "come child; it is time to prepare for your journey."_

"Amy?" I shook my head and looked up to see Bilbo waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes Bilbo?"

"We are going with Bard to Laketown. We are heading out now; come on."

Standing up I followed Bilbo to the barge. When I was on board I found Fili and Kili sitting near the barrels and I approached them. As I sat down I rested my back against Fili's chest and smiled at Kili as he looked to me. "To Laketown," I said simply as we began our trip across the water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys. I had originally written this chapter but my computer shut down before I could save it and it took me ages to find it on my computer because of this. But here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I am going to post a second chapter later tonight to make up for not posting in so long.**

* * *

I stood in the small room as I looked down on yet another dress that had been given to me. I had no clue how long it would take for me to stop smelling like fish because of our entry into Laketown but I had wished I wouldn't have to wear another dress. Sighing to myself I quickly stripped myself of my clothes so that they may be washed before I put on the simple cotton dress. Tilda had given it to me since she was the only one closest to my height.

Grabbing the nearby brush I started pulling it through the few knots that had collected in my hair. As I brushed I could feel that my hair had grown by a few inches; how long had I been in Middle-Earth? Placing the brush back down I looked into the closest mirror and sighed as I looked at myself; I was changing, I could feel it. It wasn't like me to slap kings or give attitude to princes. Well it was like me but the old me; the me before my dad had gone missing, before I was scared of so much.

"What happened to me?" I asked my reflection as I imagined the girl I had been just over a year ago. Sure I was still as clumsy now as I was back then but I had loved to do so much. I wasn't scared to step out of my comfort zone; in fact I did it quite often with my dad. He had taught me to box; saying he wanted his daughter to at least be able to defend herself. He had taught me how to turn my fear into courage; how to use it to make me stronger.

But everything changed when he went missing; something inside of me clicked and I changed so much. I started pushing Aiden away; in some small way I think I had blamed him for what had happened even though it was so far from the truth. It was just easier to blame anyone else but myself when in truth I could of prevented the change from happening had I truly wanted too.

Shaking my head I turned from the mirror and made my way into the living room. "You look very pretty," came a small voice and I turned my head to the left to see Tilda smiling shyly.

"Thank you," I replied softly, "though I am sure this dress would look far more beautiful on you." Tilda blushed before her father called her and she rushed off to find him. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I leaned into a firm chest, "how is Kili?"

"His condition seems to be stable for now; he is still in pain though and I do not know what to do to help him," Fili replied with a rough voice and I turned in his arms so that I could look into his beautiful blue eyes.

Placing my hands on either side of his face I made sure never to break eye contact, "just be there for him; you would be amazed how much younger siblings draw their strengths from their older siblings."

Fili sent me a soft smile, "you speak as if you have had experience."

"I have; Aiden use to always come to me when he was hurt," I replied sadly.

"Aiden? That's the name you were shouting in Mirkwood; and the name you screamed when you first awoke in Middle-Earth." I turned to Kili as he spoke, "he is your brother?"

"Yes. My little brother actually; he is ten years old," I replied as I sat down next to Kili and smiled gently as I pictured my little brother. How I missed him so much. "He is the reason I am even here; because I saved him. I jumped in front of something that would have surely killed him and certainly should of killed me."

"That was very brave lass," said Dwalin as he sat next to his brother.

I shook my head as I raised my head and peered at him with sad eye, "it was my fault he was even in that situation. I said some thing I will forever wish I never said."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Bilbo said as he looked at me from his spot near the fire.

"I yelled at him; I was so frustrated and I just let it all out on him. When he asked me if our dad would ever return I told him he wouldn't; I told him that our dad was most likely dead and Aiden should grow up and stop thinking life was all happy endings."

"Why would you think your father dead?" asked Balin.

"We received word that my dad was missing in action; he is a soldier and whilst mum and Aiden always had hope he would return as the months passed I started to doubt he ever would. I can feel it; that I will never see him again but I didn't want to ever tell mum and Aiden about that feeling," I said as a stray tear fell from my eye and I quickly brushed it away. A warm hand grabbed mine and I smiled gently at Kili; my free hand went to my shoulder to gently squeeze the hand Fili had placed there.

"Your dad is a soldier?" asked Thorin and I looked to him for a moment before nodding my head, "did he ever train you in combat?"

"My dad taught me the basics when it came to fighting but that was all; he said he wanted to know his daughter could hold her own if ever she needed too," I replied.

"That would explain the punch you sent the Elf King in Mirkwood," he said absentmindedly.

"Yes; Middle-Earth is changing me; I'm just not sure if that is a good think just yet." Before anyone could say anything I stood and walked to the kitchen where I had seen Sigrid trying to prepare dinner by herself. "Would you like some help?" I asked. When Sigrid jumped I sent her a small apology as I smiled.

"You don't have to help me Amy; you are a guest and guests don't prepare dinner," she replied but I could see in her eyes she wished for help; she was just too kind to ask.

"Well than let's pretend we have known each other for years and I will help you," I replied with a cheeky smile as I walked over to the unpeeled potatoes and grabbed a knife. Faintly I could hear Bard speaking to Bain before the front door opened and closed again. An hour later Sigrid and I had made enough soup to feed the Dwarves and Bard's family.

"Da! I tried to stop them-" I heard Bain exclaim as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Bard stood.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard urged his son and I looked around to find the house completely bare of Dwarves. I huffed loudly as I realised they had once again left without me; it was getting rather tiresome. When Bard looked to me abruptly I saw him send me a glare and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I asked him.

"Did you know?" he asked me in a low voice as he took a step forward. For every step he took forward I took one back until my back hit the wall and Bard was suddenly towering over me.

"Did I know what?"

"Don't play games with me. Did you know that the Dwarves wished to enter the mountain?" he hissed.

"Yes I know they wish to enter the mountain but I don't see the problem; it is their home is it not?" I asked as I glared at him.

"So than you must know that if they wake the dragon it will destroy Laketown; it will kill many innocent people."

My eyes widened at Bard's words, "what? How could you possible know something like that?"

"The lord of silver fountains,

The king of carven stone,

The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,

And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return,

But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."

I gasped as Bard recited the small poem. Could it be that entering that mountain would endanger the people of Laketown? But what about the Dwarves? Did they not deserve to reclaim their home? "Where is the city armoury?" I asked as I remembered the shared looks between Thorin and Dwalin when they had seen the weapons Bard had offered them.

I followed Bard through the streets of Laketown until we reached the centre where a large crowd was gathered. Thorin's voice reached my ears as I tried to keep up with Bard who was pushing his way through the crowd. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all," said Bard as he finally reached the centre of the crowd and I watched as him and Thorin glared at each other.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" As Thorin spoke the crowds cheered and I smiled at the kindness he would show to strangers. But I could not get the poem out of my head and I worried what we would bring upon the people of Laketown when we entered the mountain.

So lost in my thoughts I was that when the crowd cheered loudly I jumped with a small squeak. It would seem the master of the town was very much in favour of Thorin's proposal. I glared at the fat man; my instincts told me he was nothing more than a greedy pig and my father said my instincts were always right.

As Bard turned away from the crowd I turned to follow him when I felt a warm hand grab mine. Looking back into the eyes of Fili I watched as he smiled down at me, "we are going to be staying in the Townhouse tonight Amy. Where are you going?"

"I am going back to Bards. Sigrid and I worked hard to prepare dinner and I will not let it go to waste," I replied softly.

"Don't worry about it Amy; I'm sure they will be fine."

"Fili they used most of their vegetables to make that dinner; look around, this town is in hardship and here is a family that has offered us more than we could of hoped for and we are just going to turn our backs on them? Well I won't do it! I'm going to stay with Bard and his family tonight; spend some time with Kili. Have fun," I smiled as I placed a light kiss on his cheek before turning and making my way back to Bard's house.

It was Sigrid that answered the door when I knocked and she stared at me wide eyes before a bright smile lit up her face, "I did not think you would be coming back Amy."

"Well I couldn't miss out on that soup; it smelt amazing as you were making it, " I replied as she opened the door wider to let me in. I followed Sigrid to the dining room and smiled at Bard, Bain and Tilda who were already seated at the table with bowls of soup in front of them. When Sigrid placed a bowl in front of me I smiled to her and gave her a small thank you as I took my first spoonful and sighed as the warm liquid filled my stomach, "Sigrid this is amazing."

"Thank you," she replied as she blushed slightly. We continued to eat in silence and when all the food was finished Bard sent his children to prepare for bed.

"Will you be returning to the company?" he asked me when we were alone in the living room.

"Actually I was hoping I could spend the night here. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I replied.

"Why would you want to stay here?" Bard asked with a look of confusion.

I sent him a smile, "because you were the first to offer us help and I am grateful for that. That and I do not wish to stay in the same house as the Master and that man he always has speaking for him."

"Alfrid?"

"I believe so; I don't like the way he looks at me or other women for that matter."

Bard gave me a nod, "you may stay here; but I must insist you sleep in my room and I shall take the couch."

Giving Bard a cheeking grin I laughed, "tell me Bard out of the two of us who is more likely to fit on your couch comfortably?" Bard said nothing; he merely smiled at me before yelling for Bain to grab a spare blanket. "Goodnight Bard; sweet dreams." As the lights turned out I stared out of the window and gazed at the stairs. Slowly my eyes began to close and it wasn't long until I was trapped in a nightmare.

 _ **I cringed as the flames licked my skin; the heat uncomfortable as I tried desperately to search through the smoke, "BAIN!" I screamed as I tried to find the younger boy. He had run off and I had followed much to the displeasure of the others. Laketown was burning and everyone was panicking as they ran for boats to escape the fires that threatened a painful death.**_

 _ **"BAIN!" I screamed again before I began to cough as I inhaled the thick smoke. My eyes watered slightly before a deafening roar filled the air. Looking up I saw a large dragon moving along the rooftop; it was looking to the bell tower and I gasped as I saw Bard and Bain facing off with it.**_

 _ **My focus was drawn away from them when a child sobbing reached my ears and my head snapped to the right to see a small boy crying in a corner that had been untouched by the flames. Rushing to him I kneeled before the boy, "where is your mother?"**_

 _ **"W-we were s-separated," he cried, "s-she is on a-a bo-oat!"**_

 _ **"Come here," I ordered softly as I held my arms out and wrapped them around the small boy before pulling him to my chest and standing. Looking around frantically I almost cried out in relief when I found a small boat big enough for the child that was floating off of a near by dock. Approaching it I was almost there when a large wooden beam fell and blocked my path.**_

 _ **My arms tightened around the boy as the flames stood between us and the boat. Before I could think of another plan I heard the boy scream; turning my head I barely had time to react before we were swallowed by fire.**_

I woke with a scream as a hand shook my shoulder. Looking into the concerned eyes of Bain I blinked my blurry eyes before I sent him a small smile, "I'm sorry if I frightened you Bain." Even though it had only been a dream I swore that I could still feel the flames licking my skin.

"You were crying out in your sleep but when I tried to wake you you wouldn't open your eyes."

Running my hands through my hair I pulled gently on the growing strands, "where is your dad?" I asked as a way of changing the subject.

"Someone is at the door; Da is seeing who it is," Bain replied moments before Bard walked in with Oin, Fili and Bofur who were supporting a deathly pale Kili.

I jumped from the couch and rushed to Kili and as I looked into his slightly unseeing eyes I felt a tear slip from my own, "what's wrong with him?" I asked as I looked to Oin.

"The arrow was poisoned," he replied simply as Fili and Bofur laid Kili down on a nearby table.

"What can I do for him?" I asked desperately, "please Oin there must be something I can do for him?" I begged.

"If you can wipe the sweat from his face with clean, cold water you will be helping my dear," he replied before I was rushing to collect some rags and a bowl of clean water. For hours I sat by Kili and cleaned his face; shushing him gently every time he cried out in pain. I ran my fingers through his hair as I whispered to him, "don't worry Kili; you're going to be fine. Oin will heal you and than Fili and I can kick your ass for being so reckless."

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked Oin and I looked up to see the frustration and fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it as I continued to wipe the sweat from Kili's face.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin replied as he looked to Bard.

Bard rummaged around in a small brown bag before he looked up, "I have nightshade, feverfew…"

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin said as he interrupted Bard.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

I turned my head to Bofur, "Bofur can you please go get what Oin needs?"

Bofur didn't even hesitate as he answered, "Pigs? Weed? Right." As Bofur ran from the room I continued to run my hands through Kili's hair.

Bofur hadn't been gone long when the house shook; I looked around as everything became deathly quiet before Sigrid spoke, "Da?"

"It's coming from the mountain," Bard replied with a grim expression.

I watched as Fili left Kili's side and quickly approached Bard, "you should leave us. Take your children; get out of here."

"And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"I believe anything is safer than here Bard; get as far from the lake as you can," I replied desperately as I looked to his three children.

"Are we going to die, Da?" came Tilda's small voice and I looked to the scared girl sadly as she shook slightly.

"No, darling," Bard replied but I could see the fear in his eyes as Tilda spoke of the Dragon killing us. My eyes met his and I saw a strong determination enter his eyes before his face became blank, "not if we kill it first." He pulled out a large black arrow and I saw his children look at it with wide eyes before Bard ran from the house.

I looked to Fili and gently called him back over; handing him the wet rag I stood up, "I am going to get dressed in my travelling gear; I have a bad feeling and would feel much more comfortable with my sword." As Fili gave me a nod I made my way quickly to the bed room where I threw the dress off and put on the clothes I had arrived in which were now completely dry.

My hand lingered over my sword and the image of killing the orc before we entered Rivendell entered my mind. I had felt so guilty for taking a life; even of a creature so cruel but as I heard Kili's pain filled yells from the next room my eyes hardened and I felt a deep hatred for the creatures. Placing my sword back in its sheath I looked into the mirror moments before a scream reached my ears.

Running out of the room I ducked quickly as a sword was swung at my head. Looking into the dark, soulless eyes of the Orc I quickly grabbed my sword and stabbed it. A small amount of guilt still lingered but I shook it off as I saw the Orc's chase Tilda as she ran to her sister. Rushing to her I yelled out as I stabbed the Orc closest to me before I screamed as an arrow whizzed passed my head.

Turning to the door I sighed in relief as I saw Legolas and Tauriel killing the Orcs quickly. When the Orc's were dead I heard Bain's voice, "you killed them all."

"There are other," came Legolas' stern voice, "Tauriel, come."

I turn my head to Kili as Oin cries out, "we're losing him!"

My eyes turn to Tauriel and I can see her looking at Kili; behind her shock is a look I had seen when my mother looked at my father. A look I am sure I had when I looked at Fili. Tauriel loved Kili; whether she knew it herself was another question. "Tauriel," came Legolas' voice from outside.

As Tauriel turned to leave I stepped forward, "if you go and he dies you will regret it for the rest of your life Tauriel. Can you truly face an immortal life knowing he is no longer in this world?" I saw her pause before she continued out of the house.

Tauriel walked back into the house a few minutes later with Bofur and as she spoke of healing Kili I made my way to the door only to stop when I heard Fili, "Amy where are you going?"

"I am going to get some air; I don't want to watch him in anymore pain," I said quietly as I left the house. I shivered slightly at the cold night air but I also felt relief at feeling it. Closing my eyes I took in deep breathes only to gasp when I felt the flames from my dreams once more. The screams from my dream mix with those that Kili makes and I cringe.

When things suddenly become quiet I look to the water; my eyes watch as it lays still before a loud roar fills the air and my body turns cold. As I look to the sky I see a large dark figure and I can feel my skin grow pale as the dragon approached lake town. Heavy footsteps can be heard coming from the house moments before Fili is standing by my side, "what is it?"

I only manage a whispered sentence as my dream begins to become a reality, "all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."


	12. Chapter 12

"Bain where is your dad?" I asked as I ran back into the house.

"The guards captured him; they have locked him away," Bard whispered to me so not to alert his sisters.

"They what?!" I exclaimed as my face started to heat up in my anger, "on what grounds?" As Bain shrugged his shoulders I sighed heavily.

"We have no time. We must leave!" said Tauriel as she entered the house and started gather a few items. I rushed back to the room that I had kept my clothes in and quickly grabbed my dagger.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father," I heard Bain say as I entered the room and I watched as Tauriel turned to him with stern eyes.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" I watched as Bain shook his head before he helped his sisters grab a few things and we left the house. We made our way quickly to a boat large enough to hold us all and I took Fili's hand as he helped me aboard.

Sitting at the front of the boat I was lost in my nightmare; it kept replaying in my head. But it couldn't possibly happen now right? Bain was with us in the boat; he wasn't running around Laketown and nor was I.

Shouting reached my ears and I turned on the spot only to pale, "come back! Bain, come back!" Fili yelled as Bain wung from the boat and onto the dock.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel said as she continued to steer the boat away.

I looked at the tears that streamed down Tilda's face as she yelled for her brother and it made me stand up. "Amy what are you doing?" Fili asked as he looked at me from his spot near Kili.

"Tauriel is right we cannot go back," I said softly as my eyes met him; a silent apology before I continued, "but I can." As I jumped into the water I heard Fili and Kili yelling for me. When my head reached the surface I didn't dare look back at the boat and instead swam as fast as I could to the dock.

As I pulled myself to dry ground I looked around at the burning village, "BAIN!" I yelled as I looked around only to spot him as he ran around a corner. Rushing after him I avoided the flames. When I ran around the corner I could not find Bain. I cringed as the flames licked my skin; the heat uncomfortable as I tried to desperately search through the smoke that filled the night air, "BAIN!" I screamed as I looked around.

As I watched the panicking people run to the boats I flinched at how I had seen the exact same thing in my nightmare the night previous. Like in my dream they were trying to run from the flames that indeed promised a painful death. I could feel the heat making me sweat as I continued to run through the streets before I stopped at a building that looked familiar.

"BAIN!" I screamed again before I began to cough as I inhaled the thick smoke. My eyes watered slightly before a deafening roar filled the air like it had in my nightmare. I looked up to see the dragon moving along the rooftops before I trained my eyes to the bell tower where I indeed found Bain and Bard facing off with it.

Remembering the next part of my dream I turned my head to the right and found the sobbing boy. Rushing to him I kneeled before him and held my arms out, "I can take you too your mother child but you must trust me okay?" The boy nodded as he jumped into my arms and I quickly drew him to my chest as I stood up.

Turning to the dock I found the small boat and ran to it only to stop abruptly as the wooden beam fell and blocked our way with the flames that rose from it. "You need to trust me okay?" I said to the little boy as I pulled him closer, "hold your breath." When I heard him suck in a huge breath of air I swallowed my fear and ran at the fire. I felt the heat of the flames as I jumped over the beam and through the flames. As we hit the water a bright light exploded before flames consumed where we had stood moments before.

When we reached the surface I checked on the boy and sighed in relief when I found him unharmed. Swimming to the boat I lifted him into it before untying it from the dock. "Where are you going to sit?" came his small voice and I looked to him with the best smile I could muster in such a situation.

"I will be steering the boat from the water; it is okay I can swim that distance easily," I lied. I was tired; extremely tired and to make matters worse I could feel my skin stinging as the cold water touched the burnt flesh. As we got further from the town I heard a deafening, pain filled roar and turned around to see the dragon fall from the sky. "NO!" I screamed as it destroyed the village; Bard and Bain were still in there! But I couldn't take the time to cry; which is what I felt like doing. As I looked to the little boy who had managed to fall asleep in the boat from exhaustion I looked back to the shore; it was just a small distance now. My tired body screamed as I pushed it passed it's limits and the moment the boat and myself hit solid land I collapsed and with a tired smile I let the darkness take me.

I woke up with a gasp; I didn't know how long I had been unconscious but as I tried to sit up I was halted by a hand on my shoulder, "Amy if you aren't careful you will tip the boat," came Kili's voice and my eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"Kili? Why are we in a boat? What happened to that little boy?" I asked frantically as I sat up in front of him.

"We are going to meet the others; the boy's mother found him. Her yells alerted everyone and Fili saw you unconscious near the boat that had held him. He told everyone what you did; Amy that was extremely brave ad extremely stupid."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Kili, "I didn't think I would ever see you guys again."

"What makes you say that?" Kili whispered.

"Bad dreams," I said simply before I felt arms pulling me out of Kili's grip and into a warm chest.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Fili said as he hugged me tightly, "you scared me Amy. I wanted to go after you but Bofur and Kili held me back."

"Good; I want you to be safe Fili."

His hand came under my chin and lifted my head; "do you not think I want the same thing? I don't only want you to be safe Amy; I need you to be safe." His lips descended on mine and I kissed him back gently before we heard an awkward cough. I smiled into his lips before I pulled my head away and looked to the approaching shore.

When we did get to Erebor I watched as the Dwarves looked in fear at the destruction Smaug had done to the front doors. As they rushed forwards I looked back to the shore we had come from; were Sigrid and Tilda okay? Those poor girls. I finally let a tear fall as I remembered Bain and Bard being trapped in Laketown as Smaug fell and destroyed it.

Shaking my head and brushing the tear away I ran into Erebor and quickly found Bofur, Oin, Fili and Kili who had found Bilbo. "THORIN. Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it," Bilbo said moments before Fili runs off down the corridor. "Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo shouts as we follow.

We run into a much large room and my jaw falls slack, "holy shit," I whisper as I see the amount of gold in the room. More gold than anyone could possibly ever need in their lifetime. And in the middle of it all is Thorin; dressed in extravagant robes and jewels. The look in his eye made me step closer to Fili; he looked possessed. If I had ever believed the old Thorin to be a terrifying sight it was nothing compared to what now stood before me.

"Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief," he begins to say as he looks up to us, "behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror." Suddenly he flings something towards us and I watch as Fili catches the giant, bloodred jewel, "welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of EREBOR."

Days passed and I watched with sad eyes as whatever sickness had taken a grip of Thorin consumed him further. For days he made the Dwarves search for his precious Arkenstone; a jewel I was told had no rival. For the first two days I helped search the piles of gold; but when Thorin would offer no rest I grew tired and had left whilst no one had been looking. I had been wondering the halls and had found many rooms that I'm sure would be beautiful once the Dwarves returned and cleaned up a bit.

A noise from behind me caught my attention and I jumped as a hand made it's way around my waist, "you scared me," I said to Fili as I leaned into him.

"You do not usually jump," was his reply and I turned to him with a weary smile.

"I was thinking."

"Of?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm worried about everyone; Thorin is not letting any of you rest and I have seen how tired the others are. Fili the sickness is getting worse and I fear what may happen when Thorin finds the Arkenstone," I replied with sad eyes as I looked towards the room I had avoided over the last few days.

"Thorin will let us rest once the Arkenstone is found Amy; it is important to him," Fili said to me and I didn't detect the defensive tone that his voice took on.

"I know how important it is Fili," I started only to be interrupted by him as his pulled away from me.

"How can you know Amy? You are not one of us." When the words left his mouth I felt my heart break. I had always known I wouldn't truly be one of them but I had hoped that - with everything the company and I had been through - they would at least consider me to be one of them. My eyes began to sting as I held back the tears and turned away from Fili.

"I see," I said quietly.

"Amy I didn't mean..."

I turned to Fili with a glare, "Fili if there is anything I have learnt about you on this trip it is that you never say something you don't mean! So thank you for making it so clear for me that I am not one of you! I-I need some air; please leave me alone." Leaving before Fili could reply I made my way to the wall that the Dwarves had built where the front gate had once been.

I smiled at the lights I could see from the city of Dale; earlier today Bard had visited and I had remembered the happiness that had filled me for the first time in days as I saw him alive and healthy. My smile dropped as I remembered Thorin refusing to offer the people of Laketown the payment he had promised.

The sound of scuffling feet draws me from my feet and I watch as Bilbo sneaks to the wall before throwing a rope over, "Bilbo?" I ask softly and I watch as he freezes with one of his legs hanging over the side of the wall, "where are you going?"

"I am going to Dale; I will try to prevent a war from starting by offering a bargaining chip," he replied nervously as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What could you possibly have that Thorin would want so bad?" I asked before my eyes widened with realisation, "you have the Arkenstone don't you? How long have you had it?"

"Since the beginning; I was afraid of what might happen if I told Thorin it had been found," Bilbo said.

Walking over to him I looked over the wall and to Dale before my eyes met his, "I'm coming with you."

I didn't think it was possible for Bilbo's eyes to get any wider but apparently they could, "what about Fili?" he asked me gently. When I looked down at my feet I heard him sigh heavily, "come on then; we can't wait any longer." I nodded my head quickly before I followed Bilbo over the wall and we started walking to the city.

"Bilbo do you believe Thorin will beat this sickness?" I asked as a way to break the silence as we walked.

"I hope that he will Amy; but in the end it is only Thorin who can truly decide to fight or succumb to the sickness." We were silent once again before Bilbo chose to speak again, "what happened between you and Fili?"

I kept my eyes forward and my face blank as I answered Bilbo; we were almost to the city and our path grew lighter the closer we got, "we had a fight," I said simply as we entered the city and made our way to where we would find Bard and to my great misfortune, King Thranduil.

"You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?!" came Gandalf's voice from a tent and Bilbo and I snuck forward. We managed to enter the tent unnoticed as Bard began to speak.

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win."

Bilbo stepped forward, "that won't stop them. You think the Dwarves will surrender - They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." I nod my head in agreement; if I had learnt one thing about the Dwarves it was that they were a very proud race.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf says happily before his eyes rest on me, "Amelia my dear girl how wonderful it is to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too Gandalf," I say gently; for the first time in day I smile brightly as I look at the wizard that stood before me.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards," came Thranduil's voice and I groaned loudly. His eyes turned to me and I watched as he sent me a glare; though it wasn't nearly as cold as I expected it to be, "and I see you have brought the young woman who had the audacity to strike me."

Bilbo shuffled his feet before he looked at the King, "Yes. Sorry about that."

When four pairs of eyes turned to me I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not apologising. He deserved it then and if the situation ever arises where his deserves it again than I would gladly strike him."

"Amelia," Gandalf chided.

"No Gandalf. If he had wanted my respect he should of acted like a man worth respecting; I will never apologise to him for something I am sure even he knows he deserves."

Thranduil's blue eyed gaze returned to me but I stood my ground; I was sick of being this scared little girl that would jump at everything. "I do not know whether you are extremely brave; or extremely foolish," Thranduil said with an emotionless voice.

"Probably a bit of both," I said as I managed to crack a small smirk.

Bilbo stepped forward as he pulled the Arkenstone from his pocket, "we came...to give you this."

"Bilbo we had nothing to do with it; you came to give it to them. I came to get away from Erebor and the Dwarves," I said lowly as I stared at the jewel that had caused so many problems.

"The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel," Thranduil said with a great deal of surprised and I watched as Bard took a step forward.

"I think I will wait out front," I said slowly before I walked from the tent and into the chilly night air. When I became bored I decided to take a walk through the streets of Dale. I passed many people who looked at me before they turned back to what they had been doing previously.

When I passed a small make-shift tent a familiar looking boy ran out, "it's you! Mama! It's her!" As the little boy shouted into the tent a woman soon stepped out. Like many people she was taller than me; when her eyes settled on me she rushed forward and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"You saved my son! I can never repay you for what you have done but I thank you! When we were separated I feared I would never see Aiden alive again," she cried. I froze as her words registered in my mind and my eyes became moist.

"What did you call him?" I whispered.

The woman pulled back and looked at me with confused eyes before she looked to her son with a gentle smile, "Aiden. My little Aiden."

I could feel my legs starting to go weak and I sent a watery smile to the woman and her child before I excused myself. Keeping my composure I turned a corner before I sprinted to the path Bilbo and I had taken to get here. Sitting just outside the walls of Dale I finally let my emotions consume me; dropping on the ground I buried my head into my knees as I began to sob.

When a hand rested upon my shoulder I didn't even look up. It wasn't until I heard Gandalf asking me what was wrong that I turned my puffy eyes to him, "his name was Aiden. The little boy I saved in Laketown. His name was Aiden; that's my little brothers name Gandalf. I miss him. I just want to see him again so I can apologise."

"My child you will get that chance; I do not know when but I know for certain you will get it," Gandalf replied and I gave him a raised eyebrow. I watched as he pulled a small velvet bag out of his robes before he handed it to me, "a gift from the Lady Galadriel. She says when you return to your world there may come a time when you wish to return. This will glow pink when that time comes and you only need to drink it to come back."

I looked into the bag and spotted a small vial filled with a blue glowing liquid. Something in my mind told me I had seen the necklace before but when I searched my memory I could find no explanation. "Thank you," I whispered as I placed the necklace around my neck.

"Come child; we will find you a place to sleep tonight," Gandalf said as he held out a hand for me to grab.

* * *

 _ **Dwarves and Elves fought Orcs and I watched as they continued to be killed. The scene changed and I was suddenly transported to a mountain side. Beside me was Thorin and when he couldn't see me I looked around once more before stopping as I saw myself. I was wearing my usual clothes; on my neck hung the blue glowing vial from Galadriel and the courting bead from Fili.**_

 _ **My eyes snapped to Thorin as I heard him cry out. I turned to face where his eyes were drawn to and I screamed as tears clouded my eyes. On a ledge opposite where we stood was Fili who had just been impaled by a large sword. I watched as the Orc holding him smiled cruelly before removing the sword and letting Fili drop from the ledge. As desperately as I wanted to go to him I couldn't seem to move my feet. I watched as my dream self fell to the ground with an earth shattering scream.**_

 _ **The scene changed again and I watched as Kili and Tauriel fought the Orc who had taken Fili's life. I watched helplessly as Kili was killed and barely had time to grieve before the scene once again changed and I was with Thorin moments before he was stabbed by Azog. I tried to reach for him but the images started to blur until everything went black and I was facing myself.**_

 _ **Looking into my green eyes I watched as dream me walked up to me and looked determinedly into my eyes, "there's another way," she said before she faded and I was suddenly being woken.**_


	13. Chapter 13

I had been awoken by Tilda who was shaking my shoulder furiously, "Amy you need to get out of here; Orcs are attacking the Dwarves and they will soon reach the city!"

"What?!" I shouted as I jumped awake and threw on my boots before I grabbed my sword and dagger. "Tilda go with you sister and find somewhere safe to hide."

"Where are you going?" asked Sigrid as she grabbed her sisters arm.

"To fight beside the Dwarves."

Getting on a horse had not been the easiest of tasks especially since they were much large than me. But once I had successfully mounted the first horse I could find without a rider I quickly urged it into a gallop as I made my way back to Erebor. I arrived just in time to see Bilbo look to Gandalf as Thranduil turned away, "the Elves, will they not fight?"

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf yelled at the Elf King just as I reached their side.

"You showed no honour the day the Dwarves lost their home; now a threat much bigger than a dragon looms and you will run again? Where is the bravery I have heard your Elves brag so much about? Where is that bravery now that there once more is a time where the Elves would indeed prove useful in battle? You are a coward King Thranduil," I hissed before I turned the horse towards the location where the Dwarves were battling and urged it into a run.

As I reached the unknown Dwarves I jumped from the horse and tackled and Orc that was sneaking up on who looked to be the leader of the Dwarf group. Pulling my sword from its sheath I embedded in the Orcs chest before I stood and faced the Dwarf, "you are friend of Thorin Oakenshield?" I asked him unsure as he hacked away at another Orc.

"Aye; he is my cousin," he replied before he eyed the bead around my neck, "you are his mate?"

I shook my head as I stabbed another Orc, "I am his nephew Fili's mate."

"Than you are family lass. I am Dain," he said before we were separated. I fought as well as I could with no training and I eventually found myself backed into the a tight spot as I was surrounded.

My sword was knocked from my hand and I took a few steps back as the Orcs approached me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the blow that would end my life but it never came. Instead I heard heavy bodies dropping and opened my eyes to see Dwalin, "oh thank heavens," I breathed as I rushed to him and hugged him. As I pulled away I placed a kiss on his cheek before I ran to my sword and picked it back up. When I turned back to Dwalin he was blushing heavily, "I have your back!"

Once again I became separated from my partner and found myself closer to the mountain I had seen in my dream. Shivering at the sight of it I look around as I see Dwarves and Elves fighting the Orcs off. I looked up when I heard shouting and my heart dropped as I watched Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin making their way up the mountain, "dear God no," I whispered to myself before I was hurrying after them as fast as I could.

I reached the top just and I could only find Dwalin and Thorin, "Thorin it is a trap!" I told him as I rushed to his side.

"Amy? Why did you return?" Thorin asked as he sent me a glare.

"Because I love him and I can't lose him," I said sternly as I glared back.

I could tell Thorin was going to say something but before he could Dwalin cried out; we looked into the direction he was staring into, "NO!" I screamed as I saw Fili being held up by an Orc than looked extremely similar to Azog. Fili was beaten a little and I could see a few scratches but it was nothing compared to what I knew was to come 'there is another way!' My eyes wondered to the dagger that was strapped to my thigh as I remembered the words Lady Galadriel had said to me.

 _ **"This dagger will never miss. Even the most terrible of shots will hit its mark. I may not be able to see how this ends Amelia but I do know that before the end you will need this."**_

I heard Thorin begin to cry out as the Orc raised it's sword before I suddenly removed the dagger and threw it full force in its direction. The dagger indeed hit its mark; implanting itself deep within the Orcs head. I watched as Fili pushed himself away from the edge of the cliff face quickly before he pushed the Orc over.

"Thorin! Thorin no!" came Dwalin's voice and I looked to see Thorin running over the frozen river to get to Azog as he stood waiting with fury in his eyes.

"Dwalin go help Fili and Kili," I ordered and when the Dwarf glared at me I softened my tone, "they will need you much more than Thorin will. Do not worry; I promise I will keep him safe." Dwalin still hesitated before he rushed to help the brothers.

For what seemed like forever I stood frozen; watching as Thorin and Azog fought like the hardens warriors they were. I watched as Thorin managed to get Azog to fall into the freezing water. Thinking it over and that my nightmare had merely been just that I began to relax. I yelled out when a blade came through the ice and stabbed Thorin in the foot and suddenly I could move my legs.

Running forward I made my way quickly to where Azog now had the upper hand. 'Forgive me,' I think as I see Azog raise his sword moments before it comes crashing down.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Thorin stared at Amy's back with wide eyes. He watched the blade slice through her skin as she seemed to glare at Azog, "you will not touch him," he heard her say.

"You killed Bolg; you killed my son," Azog said as he began to realise who the woman was.

Thorin watched Azog toss Amy aside like she was nothing; his sword still embedded in her body before Azog once again turned to him, "you will die Thorin Oakenshield. No one will stop this," he hissed as he pulled out another blade and approached Thorin who was backing away as quick as he could with all his injuries. He still could not believe that Amy had taken the blow for him; him, who had been nothing but cruel to her since she arrived in Middle-Earth.

Thorin stared into the eyes of Azog and could feel his energy draining quickly from fighting, "you will never defeat the line of Durin."

"When you are gone I will kill those nephews of yours; Durin's filthy bloodline ends today. Did you honestly think you stood a chan.."

Azog's words were cut off as his head was separated from his body. Thorin looked with wide eyes at the body of his worst enemy before his eyes raised to Amy who stood with Azog's sword hanging limply in her hands, "over my dead body," she managed to say before she fell to her knees and Thorin was rushing forward to catch her.

"Why did you do that Amy?" Thorin asked with a chocked voice as he watched her look to him with slightly dazed eyes.

"Your family," she whispered before she suddenly vanished. It was only for a second before she returned again with a sharp gasp, "what's happening?" she asked as she vanished once more before returning.

"I don't know but you need to hold on Amy; we can get you healed," he begged as his eyes grew moist.

"Liar," she smiled weakly as she gazed up at him, "tell him I'm sorry."

Thorin watched as Amy vanished once more; when she did not return he lifted his head to the sky and screamed.

* * *

 **Amelia's POV**

"Wake up! You have to wake up!" came the frantic screams of my brother moments before I opened my eyes and gasped as I tried to draw in breath. I felt warm arms throw themselves around me and I wrapped my arms around Aiden as he cried into my shoulder, "you died! You died and I thought you wouldn't come back!"

I looked around the room and saw doctors gathered around my bed as another sat in a corner with my sobbing mother. When she saw my eyes gazing at her she screamed a rushed towards me before I was engulfed in another pair of arms, "my baby!" she sobbed into my hair as she kissed my head repeatedly, "we thought we had lost you!"

"I'm back," I whispered absentmindedly as a tear fell from my eye, "I'm back," I repeated as I pulled Aiden closer and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Aiden; I didn't mean any of it," I cried into his shoulder. For a long time we sat their without moving; I refused to let him go, afraid this was all just a dream. That night the hospital gave me a double bed so that Aiden could sleep beside me; mum had gone home to get the house ready for my return so that I could be cared for properly.

"I missed you," Aiden said quietly as we laid side by side.

"I missed you too," I whispered. As I thought about my time in Middle-Earth I began to cry. I would never see any of the Dwarves again; I wouldn't see Bilbo or Gandalf or Bard and his family. As I cried Aiden hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked after my sobs died down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied quietly.

"Does it have something to do with the names you would mumble while you were in the coma? Fili? Kili? Tilda? Who are they?"

"Aiden I went somewhere..." that night we talked well into the early morning about all I had been through in Middle-Earth. Aiden didn't once laugh at me; unless a part of my tale was amusing. I did however notice him put the pieces together as I spoke of Fili.

"You love him?" he asked me as his eyes began to close.

"I don't think I will ever love another like I love him," I replied before his eyes closed. As Aiden slept I let some silent tears fall before stubbornly wiping them away. What if I had really just dreamed it all up? People in comas were know to do that. Suddenly my neck grew warm and I felt a small weight around. Looking down I smiled as the blue glowing vial sat comfortably around my neck; sitting above it was the bead Fili had given to me. So it wasn't a dream; somehow that just seemed to make it worse because I was now separated from the man I love and the Dwarves who had grown to be my family.

Before I could let my troubles weigh me down my eyes began to close and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I know it was Azog that killed Fili in the movie but using Bolg tied in better with my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Three years later...**

"Aiden I'm home!" Amy shouted as she entered the house. When her brother didn't answer her she sighed heavily and made her way to her parents room. Aiden was sitting on her parents bed as he stared at the pictures on the walls.

It was only a month after Amy had woke up that they received word from the army that her fathers body had been found. Whilst Amy tried to be strong for her mum and Aiden she watched as her family slowly began to crumble. To make things even harder just under a year ago their mother was killed in a hit and run. Amy could remember when she had met her mother's killer; a man who had decided he would much rather drive home drunk than call a cab. Amy could remember screaming at him for what felt like hours before she had tried to attack him; the police had dragged her from the building and escorted her home.

"Aiden?" Amy asked gently as she sat down beside her brother.

"I can't take it anymore Meme's. Everywhere I go I am reminded of mum and dad; everyone looks at me with pity and they keep telling me how sorry they are. None of my friends talk to me no more; they are afraid I break or something," he mumbled as he placed his head in his hands.

Amy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair; after she had come back from Middle-Earth she had decided to grow it, now it almost reached her waist. Amy had remembered the courting braid Fili had shown her and had placed one in her hair; as it grew she would constantly re-braid it so that it was always neat. The bead hung from the bottom of the braid and whenever Amy was feeling particularly sad she would just stare at it and remember her time with the company and with Fili.

That's when Amy remembered the necklace that Gandalf had given her; looking to her brother with wide eyes she grabbed one of his hand, "Aiden if I told you we could start fresh would you want to? We can take all of the pictures of mum and dad and anything else we find important and just go have a new life far from here."

"How could we do that Amy? We can't afford a new house; the only reason we still have this one is because dad had left it to us in his will," Aiden replied sceptically.

"Get packed; only a bag full of stuff and all of our photo's, I'll be right back." As Amy ran from the room she prayed the plan would work. She rushed into her room and opened her jewellery box to find the blue glowing vial. "Lady Galadriel I don't know if you can hear me but it's time. I know it's time." Amy watched with a small smile as the liquid slowly turned pink. Squealing to herself Amy ran from the room and found her brother in the living room packing away their photo's.

"What's that Amy?" Aiden asked.

"Aiden do you trust me?" When he nodded Amy removed the lid from the vial, "than I need you to trust me and have one mouthful of this." As she handed the vial over to her brother Amy watched as he looked at it with suspicious eyes, "just trust me Aiden. This is our fresh start."

With a great deal of hesitance Amy watched as her brother drank the liquid before she grabbed the vial and drank the rest. Grabbing onto her brother's hand Amy could see him beginning to freak out as they started to vanish, "relax," she whispered before they vanished from the house.

Moments later they appeared in a field and Amy let go of her brother to look around. "Meme's where the hell are we?! What the hell are you wearing?!" her brother yelled and Amy looked down to see her familiar travelling clothes. She smiled as she slide her hand along her sword. When she had returned home Amy had taken martial arts classes and had also learnt how to actually use a sword.

"Aiden remember when I told you about Middle-Earth?" she watched as he gave her a small nod and Amy held her arms out with a smile, "welcome to Middle-Earth."

"Amy we needed to settle the house first!" Aiden said as he began to pace.

"Aiden the house goes to our cousins should we ever go missing or die. I left a note saying we had left for a change of scenery and the cousins were welcome to have ownership of the house; I even signed over the lease."

She watched her brother relax slowly; if they trusted anyone with their parents house it was their cousins. As Amy looked around she smiled when she saw Erebor not too far from where they had landed, "come on Aiden; I know exactly where we are." Amy and Aiden walked towards Erebor with Aiden asking a great many questions and Amy happily answering the ones she could.

She watched as the tension from the last few months left her brothers body before his eyes grew wide and he pulled on her arm to stop her. They had just reached the gate and apparently Thorin had appointed new guards because when Amy looked to see what her brother was staring at she was looking down the hilt of a swords held by a dark haired Dwarf, "who are you and why do you come to the gates of Erebor."

"My name is Amy; I know your King, Thorin Oakenshield."

Amy didn't flinch as the sword drew closer to her skin; instead she placed her hand on the hilt of her own as she glared at the Dwarf standing in front of her, "King Thorin has said to let no one pass; why are you an exception to that rule?"

Amy watched as another Dwarf stepped closer to Aiden and she sent a glare his way before turning her eyes back to the one who was addressing her, "because I fought side by side with your King during the Battle of Five Armies."

"Liar," hissed the Dwarf before Amy raised her sword to block the blow he sent her, "the only woman to fight in that Battle sacrificed herself for our King. You dare to try and mock her memory?" he asked as he tried to strike again only for Amy to block. Dropping to her knees Amy kicked his legs out from under him before throwing a punch at a Dwarf who had the nerve to grab her brother.

As more Dwarves appraoched Amy stood her ground with her sword raised and her brother standing close to her. As they were surrounded Amy heard a voice that made her smile, "what in Durin's name is going on out here?!" yelled Dwalin as he pushed his way through the crowd only to freeze as he saw Amy. "That's not possible," he said as his wide eyes stared at her.

"It's great to see you again Dwalin," Amy smiled as she stepped forward slowly. She laughed as Dwalin threw his arms around her in a hug/

"By my beard lass! I thought you were truly gone!" he exclaimed as he spun her around before placing her back down.

"I told you guys it was hard to get rid of me; Dwalin I want you to meet Aiden, my brother." Dwalin looked to Amy's left and sent Aiden a smile.

"Nice to meet you lad," he said as he bowed. Amy smiled as she watched her brother smile for the first time in weeks. "How did you get here?"

"Long story; are you going to invite us in or not?" Amy asked playfully. She took Dwalin's hand as he offered it and motioned for Aiden to follow them. As she was leaving she glanced over her shoulder at the dark hair Dwarf before turning to face Dwalin, "I think I may have wounded the pride of one of your guardsmen."

"Aye I think you did lass; you have changed since last you were here. You still have that courting bead I see," he smiled as he gently tugged on Amy's braid.

"I have. Has - Has Fili found another?" Amy asked nervously as her heart began to flutter.

"You can never replace a Dwarfs One lassie. Nor did he ever try," Dwalin replied and Amy felt her heart soar. As they entered Erebor Amy looked around at the empty halls.

"Where is everyone?"

"It is Fili's coronation Amy. They are in the Great Hall for the ceremony; everyone will give him a gift and now thanks to you I believe this day will be the happiest for the soon to be King."

Amy looked ahead with a bright smile which turned into a laugh at her brother's voice, "you never said Fili was a prince Meme's! You are in love with a prince!"

"No Aiden; I am in love with a soon to be King," Amy smiled as she grabbed her brothers hand and squeezed gently, "so tell me. Is this place a good place to start fresh?"

"This place is amazing!" Aiden exclaimed as he looked around with childlike excitement. Amy laughed at her brother before they made it to two large familiar doors. They entered silently and Dwalin managed to lead them through the crowd without anyone from the company spotting them.

Amy stood back and watched as Fili was crowned King. She watched the proud smile Thorin wore as he passed on his crown and she watched the glances Kili was sending out to the crowd. Amy's smile grew as she spotted Tauriel standing in the crowd; an easy person to spot amongst the Dwarves.

"Who would like to start with the gifts for your new king?" asked Thorin and Amy watched as Dwalin looked at her before she stepped forward; still hidden in the crowd but close enough to be heard.

"I would like to make a proposal; should those closest to King Fili believe me worthy. A fine husband I believe he would be," Amy yelled above the crowd. She had thought about marrying Fili for over a year; she had dreamt of it often and if he would still have her she would be glad to become his wife.

"My nephew will only take his One for his bride," came Thorin's stern but sad reply.

Amy pushed through the remaining Dwarves and smiled softly; "happily would I spend my life with my beloved. For it seems like forever that we have been parted."

Amy watched as those who had been in the company watched her with wide eyes. But her eyes quickly found her way back to Fili who was staring at her with a slack jaw, "so I ask again. If those closest to him find me worthy; I would very much love to marry him."

"Amy?" Fili asked as he stepped down from the stage they had been standing upon, "is it really you? Or is this another dream?"

Amy grabbed Fili's hand in hers and held it tightly, "I am here Fili and I have missed you so much." Fili wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Amy was oblivious to Thorin telling the Dwarves who she was and she remained oblivious as they cheered for her. All that matter was that she was back with Fili; back in Middle-Earth and this time she had her brother.

* * *

 **I do not know if I should end it here. Review and tell me what you think. Should I end it now? Do you want to see the wedding? An epilogue that is a few more years into the future? Maybe Aiden should meet Tilda? Review and let me know guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**One Month Later...**

Amy yawned as she woke up; stretching her back and sighing as he muscles relaxed. When a warm hand fell on her back Amy looked over and smiled at Fili as his blurry eyes looked to her, "I swear I will never get tired of waking up with you by my side."

Amy laughed as she leaned over to kiss her fiance before she pulled back and got out of the bed, "as much as I enjoy spending the nights Fili you know Thorin would kill both of us if he found me in here." Amy picked her clothes up from the floor before she quickly threw them on a headed for the door only to squeal when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to the bed.

Amy looked up to Fili who pinned her against the bed as he smiled down at her, "Thorin would not mind Amy; the wedding is only a few months away and many Dwarves sleep with their intendeds before they marry."

"Yes but many of those Dwarves are not kings," Amy argued back as she flipped Fili onto his back and sat on him, "you have more responsibilities now my love. Surely Thorin would not be happy that you are about to be late to a meeting you were to be having with him in ten minutes?"

Amy laughed as Fili's eyes widened and she jumped off of him and threw him his clothes. When both were dressed and presentable Amy placed another gentle kiss on Fili's lips before they left the room. "I'm going to visit Dale with Aiden today; Bard still doesn't know of my return and I want to personally give him a wedding invitation."

"How is Aiden settling in?" asked Fili as they strolled down the halls.

"He is doing well; he has attached himself to Dwalin, it seems my brother wants to train under him so that he can be a guardsman when he is old enough."

Fili smiled down at Amy as he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face; his smile got even brighter at the braid she now wore to signify their engagement. "I will see you when you return; my mother will be coming to dinner tonight as well, she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I only wish she would take a liking to Tauriel; Kili deserves happiness but he won't ask Tauriel to marry him until he has your mothers blessing. Why can she not give it? Thorin has already given his blessing," Amy huffed in frustration.

"My Uncle gave his blessing after you threatened him with your sword. I remember you yelling very colourful words at him," Fili said playfully and Amy blushed.

"Well it got the message across; I will see you later Fili. Aiden is probably already waiting for me," Amy replied before she ran off down the hall in search of her brother.

When she found Aiden he was leaning against the door with a bored expression; as Amy approached he looked at her, "do we really have to go? What could be so interesting about Dale?"

"A dear friend of mine lives there and I want to go see him," Amy replied sternly as she dragged her brother from Erebor and made her way down the familiar path to Dale. "Beside's I want to give him the invitation to Fili and my wedding. Speaking of wedding Aiden I wanted to know if you would give me away," Amy said shyly as she looked to her feet.

"Are you serious?" Aiden asked and he smiled brightly when his sister nodded, "Amy I would love to give you away!" he shouted as he threw his arm around her shoulder and they laughed together.

When they reached Dale Amy quickly made her way to the cities townhouse. Knocking loudly on the door Amy smiled at the guard who answered, "hello. I wish to speak to Lord Bard? I have a message from Erebor." The guard gave her a nod as he opened the door further and allowed them to enter.

Amy and Aiden followed the guard as they quickly made their way to the living room. The guard bowed to them before leaving and Amy turned to the door before opening it and stepping inside.

"I'll be just a moment and then we can speak; what is this message from Erebor? Is King Fili well?" Bard asked as he scribbled away at some notes on his desk.

"Oh Fili is absolutely fine. I have a wedding invitation for you and your family," Amy said gently. She watched as Bard's head snapped up before he was pushing way from his desk and rushing to hug her, "I missed you too Bard; where are your children?"

"They should be here soon; I don't understand, I thought you died?"

"In a way I did. I was sent back to my world; but I have returned now and I would very much like for you to come to my wedding."

Bard smiled as he took the invitation and nodded, "it would be an honour. And who is this with you?"

"Bard this is Aiden; my little brother. Aiden this is Bard. He slayed the dragon," Amy introduced and she watched her brothers eyes grow wide.

"Dude that's awesome!" he exclaimed before their eyes turned to the door as three familiar faces rushed in.

Upon seeing Amy Sigrid, Tilda and Bain rushed to her and they joined in on a group hug. Amy saw Aiden looking at Tilda with wide eyes and she smirked. "Guys I want you to meet Aiden. Aiden this is Sigrid, Bain and Tilda."

"Hello Aiden," said Tilda as she smiled at him.

"Hello Tilda; it's nice to meet you."

As Tilda and Aiden spoke Amy walked over to Bard and smiled, "I think they may fancy each other a little." She laughed as Bard gently bumped her shoulder, "let them have their fun. Come on Bard; I think it is time I caught you up on a few things."


	16. Chapter 16

**SO the next few chapters are probably going to be on the short side. But I hope you guys still enjoy them.**

* * *

 **One Month Later...**

Amy ran through the halls as fast as her legs could take her; he hand covered her mouth as she ran passed several concerned looking Dwarves. When Oin saw her rush past with a pale clammy face her turned on his heels and chased after her. Amy had just made it into the bathroom that adjoined her quarters before she empties the contents of her stomach. Several dry heaves later and Amy sat on the floor with her head resting against the wall as she took deep breathes.

She startled slightly at the knock on her door before relaxing as she heard Oin's voice, "lass can I come in?"

"Yes Oin you can," she replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She smiled weakly as the Dwarf entered the bathroom and kneeled in front of her, "lass tell me what is going on."

"I think I just have the flu Oin; I have felt sick for the last week. Certain smells set it off sometimes and Thorin's cologne just happened to be one of those smells."

Oin gave her a small smile as he blushed slightly, "I don't mean to be so forward Amy but have you and Fili being spending the nights together?" Amy's bright red face was all the answer he needed as Oin asked a second question, "lass do you think you might be with child?"

"Of course not Oin; I'm regular with my periods my last one was..." Amy trailed off as her face got even more pale, "oh my god. It was six weeks ago.. Oin how am I going to tell Fili?"

"Tell Fili what?" came the person in question's voice and Amy jumped.

"I'll give you a moment alone," Oin said as he excused himself.

Fili walked over to Amy and sat it front of her; raising a hand to her cheek he looked at her with worried filled eyes, "tell me what Amy? Are you ill?"

"Fili I'm- I'm..."

"Amy what is it?"

"I think I might be pregnant!" Amy said as she buried her head in her hands. When Fili didn't say anything she looked up only to see him smiling like an idiot. "You're not mad?" she asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad? Amy I thrilled! We are going to have a baby! A little us running around! What is there to be mad about?" Fili asked as his smile continued to grow.

"We aren't married yet; what will Thorin think?"

Fili laughed, "Amy we are getting married in less than a month. You won't even be showing by than. Uncle Thorin will be thrilled; he may not show it but he has always had a soft spot for children."

Amy smiled at Fili's excitement as her hands drifted to her still flat stomach, "a baby," she whispered.

Fili's hand covered hers as he leaned over and kissed her stomach making Amy giggle, "our baby. Our precious little baby."

Amy ran her fingers through Fili's hair before she remembered something, "Fili?"

"Mhmm," he said absentmindedly as he continued to stroke her stomach.

"Your telling Thorin and your mother," she said quietly. She laughed as she heard him curse in Dwarfish and though she still didn't know the language she knew that he was probably more scared of his mother than he was of Thorin.

"Okay; but tomorrow. For now let's get you to bed; can't have you getting tired," Fili said as he lifted her off the ground.

"Fili," Amy started with a serious face, "do not go all over protective on me okay? I am perfectly capable of walking to my bed."

"Than lets call this practise for our wedding night," he smirked as he gently placed Amy on the bed before his lips descended on hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Three weeks later...**

Amy sat facing the mirror as Dis - Fili and Kili's mother - brushed through her hair before braiding it in tradition Dwarfish wedding braids. Amy watched as Tauriel prepared her dress for her and she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face when she saw the Dwarfish engagement braid in her friends hair. Turns out the only push Dis needed was the idea of being able to have more grandchildren.

When Fili had told his mother it had only taken the older woman a few seconds to reach Amy's bedroom and start fussing over her. Dis made sure that Amy never over worked herself and would make special soups to keep the baby health. Amy's hand wondered to her stomach and she could feel the tiniest bump where their child grew.

"There you go my dear; I will leave you with Tauriel so that you may change. I think I will go check on my sons."

When Dis left Amy turned to Tauriel who smiled brightly at her, "am honoured that you chose me to stand by you on this day Amy," her friend said as she helped Amy into the white dress.

It was Elvish made; sent to Amy as a gift from the Lady Galadriel - who after a lot of persuasion and the promise of many more great nieces and nephews - Thorin had finally allowed Amy to invite. Amy waited for Tauriel to give her permission to turn around and when she did Amy stared wide eyed at her reflection. Something about the dress seemed familiar; the white flowing sleeves and the beautiful silk design screamed at her to remember something that had escaped her memory many years ago.

"I will see you in a few minutes Amy; I am going to go get your brother."

Amy barely registered Tauriel leaving as she stared into the mirror moments before a little head popped out from behind her dress. Amy stared at the little girl; the girl with Fili's hair but her eyes. The girl stared at her from the mirror for a moment before she laughed and stepped out from behind Amy's reflection. Amy watched as she placed her little hands gently on Amy's almost flat stomach before she turned her head to face her and gave Amy a bright smile, "we are going to meet soon mommy! I can't wait to see you!"

As the door to her room opened the little girl vanished and Amy quickly looked up to see her brother entering her room, "you look stunning Meme's!"

"Thank you Aiden; are you ready?"

"Are you?" he asked and Amy smiled brightly.

"I have never been more ready in my entire life."

As Amy stood beside Fili in front of the large crowd but she could only see him. They smiled at each other and when Thorin asked for them to speak their vows Amy began, "Fili. Where do I start? The moment I arrived in Middle-Earth I was drawn to you; your laugh, your smile. Everything about you called to me. As we journeyed together you seemed to take my heart without me even realising it; it was the simple things you did. Helping me when I stumbled; taking my hand when I was scared; just being their when I needed you, even if I didn't know it. I chose you Fili; to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I chose to spend eternity with you; in this life and in the next. Always."

As Amy placed the ring on Fili's finger she saw him smiling just as bright as the day they found out they were going to be parents. "I never expected to find my One. Certainly not in the strange woman that just so happened to fall from the sky. But when I looked at you it was like Mahal himself had sent you for me. I never knew a part of me was missing until I met you and from the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to keep you safe. Soon that need to keep you safe turned into a need to have you close; to be able to hold you and tell you of my love. When you said you loved me I believed that to be the happiest day of my life; but standing here now and seeing the angel that stands before me I can honestly say this day is my happiest. And so I chose you Amy; I chose to stand by your side through anything life throws at us. I promise to be there whenever you need me. In this life and in the next I promise to love you."

Amy gave Fili a watery smile as he placed the ring on her finger. Thorin had barely announced that you could kiss the bride before Fili pulled Amy close and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered as the couple made their way down from the stage and soon they were surrounded by many familiar faces.

"Amy!" Bilbo shouted happily as he hugged her, "I was so happy to hear of your return. Thank you for inviting me to the wedding."

"You are one of my dearest friends Bilbo," Amy replied as she pulled away from him, "it wouldn't have felt right not to have you hear."

Amy approached the Lady Galadriel who sent her a dazzling smile, "you look beautiful in that dress Amelia."

"Thank you my Lady," Amy said as she bowed.

"Do not bow to me child; we are friends and friends do not bow."

Amy gave Galadriel a smile before she remembered something, "thank you for the dagger. If I hadn't of had it I wouldn't be getting married today; I would of lost Fili in that battle."

" **Do not thank me child. I merely gave you the dagger; you were the one to save your beloved."** Before Amy could replied Galadriel sent her a bow before making her way through the crowd.

"Well my dear I have never been more glad to see anyone in my entire life," Gandalf said as he smiled down at Amy.

"It's nice to see you again too Gandalf."

Gandalf gave her a nod before he looked over the crowd, "I have spoken to your brother and he has told me some most wonderful news. Is it true that you are with child Amelia?"

"He was told not to tell anyone but yes Gandalf I am," Amy smiled.

"Well I would like to stay until the little one is born so that I may see the child. Do you think this would be okay with your husband?"

A warm arm wrapped around Amy's waist and she smiled at her husband, "of course you can stay Gandalf. We would be honoured," replied Fili before he turned to me, "come on love. I wish to have you as my wife."

"Fili what about the after party?"

He gave Amy a dangerously sexy grin as he led her from the hall, "we are the after party."

* * *

 **Okay guys; the next chapter is the Epilogue.**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue...**

"Mama! Papa!" Fili and Amy turned around as their six year old daughter Marissa ran into the room. "Mama! Papa! Aunt Tilda! Aunt Tilda screaming! Uncle Aiden doesn't know what to do and Tamarie sent me to get you!"

Amy turned to Fili with a calm face, "I think Marissa is trying to tell us that Tilda has gone into labour. Fili can you please go get Tauriel and Sigrid and tell them to meet me in Tilda and Aiden's room?" When Fili nodded Amy quickly left the room.

As she reached Tilda's room she could here her dear sister-in-law screaming. Amy looked to her oldest daughter Tamarie as she opened the door, "mum I think she is ready." Tamarie was a perfect mix of Amy and Fili; she had her father's blonde hair and stubborn nature, and her mothers green eyes and slim build. Unlike other Dwarf women Tamarie did not have any facial hair; nor did their youngest daughter Marissa. Amy smiled at the woman her daughter was becoming.

"If you are right than the others won't make it. Are you ready to help me deliver the baby Tamarie?" Amy looked to her eighteen year old daughter as she nodded her head and they re-entered the room.

It was a very long half hour when the sound of an infant crying filled the air. Amy smiled down at the wrapped bundled before she placed the child in Tilda's arms, "congratulation's Tilda. You finally got that little girl you have been wanting."

Amy watched as Tilda let out a tired laugh before their was a knock on the door. Opening it slightly Amy smiled at the anxious face of her brother, "two children and you are still not use to this? Really Aiden?"

"Are they okay?" he asked as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"They are fine; go meet your daughter."

"Daughter?" Aiden smiled brightly as he entered the room and Amy signalled for Tamarie to let them have a moment. When they left the room they headed down the halls.

"I'm proud of you Tamarie; you have grown up so much," Amy said softly to her daughter.

"I'm always gonna be your little dream Mama," Tamarie replied before she hugged Amy. Tamarie had enjoyed the story of Amy dreaming of her before she had even been conceived.

Amy smiled as she saw her twin sons approaching with their cousins. It turns out that the children out Tauriel and Kili whilst short in height were definitely beautiful. When her niece's smiled at her Amy laughed at how much they looked like their father and yet they possessed so many of Tauriel's qualities.

"You guys have another cousin; Tilda has given birth to her first girl." She watched as the two girls jumped for joy whilst her son's Thror and Frerin groaned. The twins were a splitting image of their dad except with Amy's brown hair. At the age of twelve they were currently training with Aiden and Dwalin so that they may one day take up a position of guardsmen. Thror and Frerin loved to hear all of Thorin and Dwalin's battle stories and Amy had found them a couple of times pretending to fight side by side with the older Dwarves. She would always laugh as they would blush and quickly try to hide their wooden swords and axes. "Thror? Frerin? Will you take a trip to Dale to inform Bard and Bain that Tilda has giving birth. Tell them they are welcomed to stay here as long as they like."

As hands wrapped around her waist Amy smiled contently. Watching as her boys ran down the hall psuhing and shoving each other as they laughed she could not be more happy with how her life had turned out. And as she stared at her children she prayed their lives would be just as exciting; well - maybe not so exciting.

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank those who review and followed this story. I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Well this is the end of Finding Courage. I am thinking about doing a sequel centred around the Lord of the Rings. What do you think?**


	19. Important

**Hey everyone,**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted the first three chapters to _finding love_. This is the sequel to Finding Courage and I hope you can find time to check it out :) Check it out and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
